Knighthood
by Lovely-Sorrow-23
Summary: This is a few months after Kel has come back from Haven. It has a run away noble, romance, a journy, and and the evil shadow that haunts Kel's dreams.
1. New Friends and Old

Emmy: Ok, I started this story last summer. The first chapter is kinda weak but it gets better as it goes on. 

Note: Just because I'm writing this does not mean I'm dropping my other story I Care.

Emmy: Please review my work.

Knighthood    
Chapter 1: New Friends and Old 

"_Why!" _Razziel thought with anguish as she ran through the woods. Tree limbs scratched her face, twigs caught in her hair, but she didn't care.

"Why!" she cried. _"It's_ _not right!"_ she screamed in her head. Her silky sundress was ripped and splattered with mud, her father would be angry. What did she care!

"_Let him get angry!"_ she thought. If she just kept running she would never have to answer to him again. Yes, she would run away and never go back.

Razziel stopped. She saw a lake up ahead, she heard splashes, there was someone bathing in it. She crept closer and saw a boy, in his early twenties with short brownish hair she did not wish to look at him long though. She waited till he went under before quickly grabbing his breeches and tunic. She also took a dagger.

Razziel ran a bit before slipping off her dress and slipping on her stolen goods.

"_I hope that boy doesn't get too mad at me," _she thought as she rolled up her sleeves and edges of her pants. Next thing was her hair.

"If I am to live a new life, I must look different so no one will recognize me," she said to herself. Taking her waist long, black, spiral hair in one hand and the dagger in the other she said to herself,

"I can do this."

In one swift movement her hair was no longer attached to her head. What was left of her black beauty was an inch above her shoulders. She looked at the strands of hair in her hand, taking one and putting it in her pocket. She stuffed the rest into her dress.

"_I will not want to leave clues for those who will be searching for me," _she said in her head. _"I will have to burry these."_ She did.

She ran some more. She hoped she was heading for some kind of town.

"It's not fair," she said aloud. "Why did he have to do that to me? Why pick me for the betrothal to Donion. _Donion of all people! _Donion, the lazy, fat, sun of a rich noble."

"_Maybe when I've reached where I'm going I can get a job. Maybe a cook's assistant or something." _What ever happened, she knew I would be better then her old life with Father, or any life with Donion. She would just have to keep her secret. She could never tell anyone who she really was.

Keldary of Mindelan started laughing as her friend retold his story.

"Kel, stop laughing! Someone stole my clothes, so I had to come back in nothing but my underwear and Windfire's saddle pad!" Nealan of Queenscove explained as they ate lunch.

"And why were you in the pond in the first place?" Kel asked, still giggling.

"I already told you, Windfire bucked me off and I fell in the mud," Neal replied. This sent Kel back into her laughing fit. As soon as she calmed down she asked

"Why don' you ask Tobe for help?" Tobe-Tobis Boon- was Kel's servant who had a way with horses.

"I did. Windfire loves Tobe, he just hates me."

Kel had been staying at the palace of King Jonathon of Conte and Queen Thayt of Conte for the past three months after defeating the evil mage Blayce in Scanra. He and Scarna's King had been using children's souls to power their killing devices. Neal was her dark brown haired, hazel eyed best friend, even though he was five years older then her. Kel herself had short mouse brown hair that hung at her ear lobes. She was eighteen but extremely tall for her age.

As they finished their lunch Kel asked "I'm going for a walk, do you want to join me?"

"Nah," Neal replied. "I need to get home to my _love_." Neal had married a Yamin friend called Yuki just four weeks earlier. They'd recently gotten back from their honeymoon.

"Tell her I said 'hi'," Kel replied as her friend departed.

"_He needed to see his love."_ Kel thought. Then she thought of Domitan of Masbolle, Neal's cousin. They had spent a lot of time together in the past three months, not doing romantic stuff, just friendly stuff. For a moment Kel considered inviting Dom to walk with her, but she didn't want to seem…_clingy._ She was a lady knight, not a defenseless maiden who needed Dom to protect her.

As Kel walked on the dirt path that wound through the forest several sparrows landed on her shoulders. "Hello Arrow, Spice, Spirit," she greeted them. Kel's birds had adopted her in her first year of training at the palace. They were some of her best friends.

Suddenly Kel heard a scream. She looked around, but nobody was in sight. Her sparrows darted into the forest so she followed. She heard the scream again and ran faster. Suddenly she came to a clearing where a spidren had a girl wrapped up tight in his sticky thread. Kel loathed spidrens. They were giant spiders with human heads.

Kel had to act quickly or the girl would be the spidren's lunch. She took out the sword out of her sheath and lunged herself at the spidren. He turned around just in time to be stabbed the throat. It collapsed and Kel walked over to free the girl. Using her sword she cut through the sticky rope. "Thank you," the girl said.

The girl looked about thirteen; she had short, black, hair that was cut in an uneven way, and sapphire eyes. She wore cloths the seemed way too big for her and from the looks of her dirtied clothes she had been traveling quite a while.

"I dropped my dagger when he attacked, so I couldn't cut myself loose," the girl said a bit defensively. "I could have escaped on my own."

"You are welcome," Kel said. "But what is your name and why are you out here by yourself?" Kel asked.

The girl stiffened. "Why are you out here by _your_ self?" the girl countered.

"I'm Lady Keldeiry, and I'm a knight. Now to answer my first question, who are you?"

"I'm Razz-" the girl said.

"Razz?" Kel asked.

"Yes, Razz, just Razz, I have no last name, and I'm an orphan from Tusaine, that's why I'm by myself." The girl was quick to state her story and Kel wasn't sure if she told the truth but the girl looked quite afraid and lost.

"From Tusaine? Did you walk all the way here?" Kel asked. The girl nodded. "Well, I think I should escort you back to town, in case there are more dangers out here," Kel informed Razz.

"Oh, well, thank you Lady Kel-wait. Lady Kel, as in _Protector of the Small _Lay Kel?" Razz asked.

"Yes," Kel said a bit annoyed that people still called her _Protector of the Small. _

When the two reached the market Kel noticed Razz looking all around, searching for something. "Do you know if anybody here would give me a job?" Razz asked.

"I'm not sure," Kel replied. "You could ask, or maybe I could get you a job at the palace." Kel scolded herself for saying that. She shouldn't give this girl hope for a job at the palace, she didn't even know if they'd give Razz one.

"Really? That would be great," Razz said.

As they entered the court yard Kel called

"Tobe!" A boy, with blonde hair, almost at the age of ten ran up to them.

"Yes Lady?" he asked.

"Do you know if my friend-Razz-could get a job here at the palace?" she asked. Tobe thought.

"Either a servant, or maybe she could help the cooks," he suggested.

"Anything," Razz said.

"Hmm…follow me-Razz, was it? We'll go ask the cooks if they need assistance." Kel watched the two go, and thought about doing some glaive practice when she spotted Dom.

"Kel?" he asked. "Can we talk?" "Sure," Kel answered, he stomach doing a back flip.

Kel and Dom sat in Dom's room. "Kel, I-well-we-um, I've been having a good time with you," he stammered.

"Oh, well, I've been happy keeping you company," Kel replied. There faces were close enough to kiss, but neither of them tried.

"It was fun when we went walking and had to slay that spidren," Dom said.

"And when we rode horses," Kel added. Suddenly Dom was kissing her. Her heart fluttered and she felt like she was going to faint, but she didn't. It was only a brush of the lips, nothing fancy. Dom was blushing.

"I'm sorry, I-," he started.

Kel went beet red. "It's ok, I didn't mind."

Later that night, as Kel went down to dinner she met Razz and Tobe along the way.

"I can't find job," she mumbled sadly.

"I'm sorry," Kel said.

"It's ok, I'll go ask about a job in town," Razz answered.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Kel asked.

"I don't know," Razz answered, blushing.

"You can stay in my room if you like," Kel offered.

"Ok, but just for tonight," Razz answered.

"Owen, can you do me a big favor?" Kel asked. Owen of Jesslaw was still a squire but he was a very brave lad.

"What?" he asked, stuffing a role into his mouth.

"You see, I have this friend, and she needs a job, maybe you could take her on as a-,"

"I'm not sure Kel," Owen said through the lump of dough he was attempting to chew.

"She's nice," Kel said. "And she's on her own with no where to go, please?"

"Oh, _maybe_. Just let me meet her first."

"Thank you," Kel said happily. "She needs fitting clothes, shoes, and a proper haircut," Kel added quickly before helping herself to a bite of potpie.


	2. New Beginings

Chapter 2: Beginnings 

"_Perfect," _Razziel thought. _"I have a job, a home, and food. The only problem is, I don't know anything about being a maid!" _Razziel was making her knew master's bed. He was called Owen.

"Maybe I can just wing it," Razziel said aloud. "All I have to do is clean, polish some armor and weapons perhaps, probably sew some cloths, I can sew pretty well. I should also have a hot bath for him at the end of the day." Razziel looked at the small closet, witch was to be her new bedroom.

"_This is better then living was Donion. Right?"_

Razz thought of the first time that she had met Donion. He was fat and had a face like a pig's. He was only eighteen but looked much older. He was spoiled, arrogant, and rude. Just the though of having to marry the slob made Razziel shiver.

"Yes, this is much better the living with Donion," she reassured herself. "I can learn more about fighting here then I know, then one day I could probably quit my job and live in a forest. I would live off the land and be able to protect myself."

The only thing that bothered her was the fact that they had made some certain papers saying Owen was her master. She didn't like the thought of being owned by someone. She also wished she had thought of a new name in advance. Her real one had almost slipped out.

Kel's P.O.V

"What?" Kel asked in astonishment. Dom blushed.

"The King is having the Winter Ball soon, I was wondering if you might want to go with me?"

It was getting colder every day, Kel had expected winter weeks ago but winter had come late this year. Winter being late was a bad sign. It usually meant bad illnesses would follow.

"Well, I-I guess we could go together. I'm not much of a dancer but-,"

"That's great!" Dom said abruptly, deepening his blush. Kel smiled.

"I'll see you later," she said as she walked off.

Kel hated balls, but this was an important one that was held every winter. _"Maybe I should go pick out my dress," _Kel thought.

As Kel entered her room she found Tobe polishing her shield and Jump, her dog, lying on her bed.

"Hello Lady," he said, nodding his head to her.

"Oh Tobe, you just reminded me, I need to stat giving you lessons on how to read," Kel said, remembering there hadn't been much time for it at Heaven.

"I already know the alphabet, you told me how to remember that before," Tobe answered.

"Recite it for me." Tobe sighed but answered

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, N, M, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W…X, Y, and Z."

"You mixed up N and M," Kel pointed out.

"Oops." "I will have to teach how to write those letters properly, and then we can work on words. Get some paper, I'll write down your alphabet and you will have to practice writing the letters correctly," Kel ordered, as she looked through her closet.

She had plenty of old dresses but no one suitable for a ball; she would have to ask Lalassa, her old maid, to make her one. Once Tobe had fetched the paper Kel wrote down each letter slowly, showing him how to write them.

"This is already hard," Tobe moaned.

"You haven't even started yet," Kel scolded. "Now, do your work, I'll be back later."

Kel's P.O.V

"This is harder then it looks," Razziel groaned, as she attempted to start a fire to warm her "master's" room. All she had managed to do so far was get ashes all over herself and burn her fingers.

"I wonder why that girl helped me," Razziel mumbled to herself. "She barely knew me and she let me sleep in her room last night, she even got me job." Razziel was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open.

"What in Mithros are you trying to do?" a voice asked behind her. Razziel turned to see and old women peeking in the door. She had grayish hair and wrinkles under her eyes.

"I'm trying to light a fire," Razziel answered.

"I couldn't tell," the women said sarcastically.

"I heard there was a new girl and I thought I would offer some help but I didn't know you would need this much." Razziel blushed and looked at the floor.

"My name is Salma, here let me help you."

Kel's P.O.V

Kel twirled in the powder blue dress Lalasa had said was grand on her.

"Oh Lady, you look so beautiful," her former maid commented.

"Thank you, I like it as well," Kel replied, watching as a trail of blue cloth trailed behind her like blue mist.

"We'll just have to fit it a little better," Lalasa said, pinning cloth around Kel's shoulder. Kel wondered why Dom had been so shy about liking her, he was usually very outgoing.

As if reading her mind Lalasa asked, "Is there anyone special you are to be going with?"

"Yes," Kel said smiling.

When Kel returned from her shopping adventure she found Tobe in her room, scribbling on pieces of paper.

"How are you doing?" Kel asked. Tobe shrugged. Kel leaned over his shoulder to see his work. His As'-Fs' were good. He had problems with G, R, S, and Z but the rest were decent. His best letters were the Ts'.

"Very good," Kel reassured him. "The only thing is that the Zs' go the opposite way, the Ss' are a bit shaky and I'll show you how to do the Gs' and Rs' again." Kel took his hand and outlined the letters, letting him try. "Keep practicing," she said.

"Still?" he whined.

"Yes, I'm going down to practice my jousting a bit, I've hardly gotten to do it since I was a squire."

"Can't I take a brake to watch you?" he begged.

"Okay, but only for a while."

Tobe had raced ahead and gotten Peachblossom ready before Kel had even entered the stall. It was true she hadn't practiced in a while and she hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of Tobe or any other bystanders. Kel took a lance that had been specialized for her. It had lead weights inside to make it heavier.

Getting into position she pointed her lance at the small wooden hole that was to be her target. "Charge," she whispered to Peachblossom, and she was off. At first she was scared she was going to miss it entirely but she soon felt her oh so familiar position. She hit the edge of the wooden ring, but had still missed.

"C'mon, I'm sure you can do better then that," she heard Tobe tease.

"I can always make you copy down your letters some more," Kel countered.

"No need to spank me Mother," Tobe replied. This made Kel smile.

The second, third, and fourth time Kel tied she hit the ring perfectly. By the time Kel had hit the ring eight times perfectly she was a bit bored.

"I'm done for today Tobe, which means you must get back to your lessons," Kel said, but as she turned to face him she saw that he was not alone. Razz stood next to him.

"Hello m' lady," she said uncertainly. "You were grand out there. Salma said was finished and that it was okay for me to explore," Razz continued in a questionable voice.

"It's not like we want to lock you up, you're free to do as you wish, within reason," Kel said. Tobe took Peachblossom, leaving the two. Kel noticed Razz looking at her strangely.

"M' lady, you look hot, should I fetch you some water or maybe-?"

"Water would be great," Kel replied. She was parched. Razz hurried off and soon returned with a tankard full.

"Thank you," said Kel, guzzling almost the whole thing down in one gulp.

"You're welcome m' lady," Razz answered as Tobe returned.

"Off to your lessons," Kel ordered.

"Fine," Tobe muttered, and he sulked away, Razz behind him.


	3. Winter Comes

Emmy: Wow, I didn't think anybody would like it that much.

Raven: Here's the next chapter. Em, you want me to get Tobe out of the closet? He's been in there for a year or so…

Emmy: Nah.

Chapter 3: Winter Comes

Kel pulled on her powder blue dress and gazed at herself in the mirror.

"You look pretty Lady," Tobe said as he entered the room.

"Oh Tobe! I didn't hear you come in," Kel said blushing.

"Don't worry, you are a girl and you have to act like one sometimes," Tobe answered.

"What do you mean 'act like one sometimes'?" Kel asked teasingly. Tobe blushed.

"Well, you do boy stuff a lot of the time and…"

"So you're saying sword fighting is only _boy stuff_?" Kel asked.

"No, I um, well-," Kel laughed.

"I'm only joking Tobe." Tobe glared at her, but Kel knew he was joking too.

"While I'm with Dom tonight you **must practice your letters**," Kel said firmly.

"When have I ever disobeyed you?" Tobe asked.

"I mean it," Kel said.

"Have a nice night Lady," he said as she left.

XXXXXXXXX

"Kel…" Dom seemed to be lost for words as he stared at her. It made Kel uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked.

"You love lovely," he finally said.

"So do you," Kel replied. Dom wore fancy, velvet, dark blue tunic with matching pants.

"We probably look like two bluebirds flying around," Kel joked. Dom laughed. He was acting more like his calm self every minute. If Kel could keep him laughing then he would probably loosen up. They made small talk for a while but soon were silent.

As the night went on Dom and Kel danced to five songs, then took a rest and got drinks. Kel had to admit that she was enjoying herself. When she danced with Dom she felt as if she were as light as a feather. It as like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from but she knew she had to. They danced to three more songs and finally the both decided to wait for the King to make his toast before they both left.

As Dom walked Kel back up to her room Kel noticed Razz sneak out and run off before Kel could talk to her.

"Good night Kel," Dom said, edging closer.

"Good night," she replied. Dom kissed her gently on the lips, bowed, ad walked down the hallway.

"Hello," Tobe yawned as Kel opened the door.

"What was Razz doing in here?" Kel asked.

"Helping me," Tobe answered. "She can read and write really well." Kel inspected Tobe's work. It was better. The Rs' and Gs' were decent and the other letters were perfectly legible.

"That's great improvement, you should ask her to help you more often," said Kel, yawning herself. "Now don't look, in fact cover your eyes, and face the wall, I'm going to change." Tobe did so. As soon as Kel was changed she fell onto her bed. "Time for bed," she said.

"No looking now," Tobe mimicked. "I'm changing." Kel laughed as she fell asleep.

Razz's P.O.V

Razziel looked out at the night sky. The moon was bright, beautifully bright. Razziel's master hadn't yet returned from the ball. Razziel wished she had been able to attend. She had loved balls at her old home. She loved to dress up and dance with the sweet boys that she knew. This time Razziel had been by herself. She had decided to help Tobies-Tobe with his writing. It hadn't been the perfect way to spend the evening but she did think Tobe was sweet, even if he was only ten.

"_Am I truly going to spend the rest of my life like this?"_ she thought. _"Never see any of my friends again? _Even though her father had been horrible to her, she did miss him a bit. Not her father the way he was now. She missed the younger, stronger, happy father that had been around when she was small. Suddenly the door opened. "Hello m'lord." She said politely. Owen nodded towards her and handed her a few coins before shooing her into her closet. Her pay was not much. She would need to find a better job.

Razziel sat in darkness, no more moon. _"No matter what I won't give up. I can do this! I'm not some snotty, fancy, weak, little girl who couldn't do anything but stitch and dance."_

Kel awoke in the middle of the night. She had been dreaming that Dom and she had been swimming but when Kel had begun to swim towards him she had noticed she was naked. It had been a terribly embarrassing dream and was glade she was awake.

Keel sat up in bed, listening for what had awoken her. The Kel looked out her window. She saw nothing but a white haze but when she looked closer she saw the worst blizzard she had ever seen.

"It woke you up too?" a voice said. Kel turned around to see Tobe sitting up in his pallet.

"It's bad," Kel replied, gazing out the window. The hairs on the back of Kel's neck stood on end. Something was wrong.

"I hope the birds are alright," she mumbled. As she walked back to her bed she saw Tobe cover his mouth to muffle something.

"Was that a cough?" she asked.

"No," said Tobe, shaking his head innocently.

"If you are sick you need to see a healer. You might get a bad illness. Anyway, small colds can be tolerated sometimes, but if it interferes with your work I'll make you see Neal."

"I'm fine," Tobe said, pulling the covers over his head. "Just chilly."

"Five feet of snow!" Kel gasped.

"Yes, and growing. The blizzard is lightening up but not much," Neal said to her over breakfast.

"They're sending people to shovel the snow and make paths. They're also checking to see if the horses are ok," Merric of Hollyrose, another friend of Kel's said, biting into an egg.

"I hope Lalasa and her shop are ok," Kel said, biting her lip.

"Don't worry Kel," Prince Roald of Conte said as he sat down. Because he was the prince he was supposed to sit with almost everyone in the dinning hall but liked Kel and her friends best. "The people in the village survive every winter. We should be ok too; we should have plenty of food and water to last us." Kel smiled but still felt that something was wrong.

Razz's P.O.V

"I'm bored," Razziel said aloud.

Her master was at breakfast, she had already snuck down to the kitchens to get some food. Razziel kept a fire going in the room. She made her master's bed, her bed, and was about to go take a shower. Living on the other side wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy. Besides polishing armor, making beds, dusting, sweeping, tending the fire, and having a bath ready for Owen at the end of the day she had other duties. She learned that when a servant went for breakfast they were to ladle out cold porridge from a big pot. She also learned that if any noble or servant in the entire place wanted her to do a task or complete a chore she had to obey.

Razziel remembered life at her father's home. They had never treated the servants badly; they hadn't beaten them or anything. Her father was a very intimidating man. That was why people thought he was so scary. If a servant ever got hurt Razziel would use special creams to heal them. The servants had been her best friends. They had taught her how to defend herself using a dagger. They had taught her how to use a long bow. They had taught her special kicks, punches and tripping moves.

Her other two sisters hadn't cared enough to learn how to fight. All they cared about were their looks. They had both married rich young men. Her two brothers had both gone off to become knights and married rich noblewoman. Razziel had been a disappointment in her father's eyes. She had attracted many suitors but her sharp tongue and quick temper had scared them off. Razziel hadn't liked any of them anyway. None of the boys she knew were her true love.

"Razz," a voice called to her as she stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her servant uniform. Razziel looked around and to her dismay she spotted Alcore. He was red headed boy who was two years older then her. "Razz, I need you to help me scrub this hallway," he said, snickering. Razziel scowled at him. Servants code said she had to because he was older then her and had worked at the palace longer.

"Alcore I have to go check on the fire in my master's room," she protested.

"You can check it when you're done," he replied, handing her a bucket and scrub brush. "Get to work."

By the time Razziel finished scrubbing the hall the fire in her room was out and she had to start all over again.

"Why did I bother to bathe at all?" she asked herself as she started her long walk to the storeroom where the firewood was kept.

Kel's P.O.V

Kel hated being stuck inside. There was nothing to do. The only thing Kel could think of to keep herself busy was to polish her armor, sword, and shield.

When Keel reached her room she found Tobe sitting at a small desk writing things down, but Tobe was not alone. About twenty sparrows were perched around her room. When she entered most of them flew to perch on her shoulders, or in her hair. Kel knew them all well. "I let them in a while ago," Tobe mumbled. Kel walked over to her polishing supplies, first polishing her shield. The fact that her birds were safe made Kel relax a bit.

"Can I stop practicing just letters now?" Tobe pleaded.

"I think so," Kel replied, getting up. She knew he could write the letters and name them all too. She took a piece of paper and scribbled a few word on it. Her list of words consisted of:

Tobeis

Horse

Boy

Danger

Friend

"Do you recognize any of these words?" Kel asked. Tobe nodded.

"The first one is my name, but I don't know any of the others." Kel named them all.

"Practice writing these words, then try sounding them out. Read them." As Kel turned to go back to her polishing she noticed Tobe was pale and seemed to be swallowing a lot.

"_I knew it! He's sick. Most children try to hide their coughs by swallowing them," _thought Kel. Kel decide to go see what her friends were up too rather then polish.

Neal was busy reading a book, Owen was practicing with his sword, and Merric was playing chess with Seaver of Tasride, another boy Kel knew from page days. Her last resort was to see Dom. She found him in his room, sitting next to a fire.

"I've just come back from shoveling snow out there," he said, pointing at thee window.

"You were bored too?" she teased. Dom laughed. As Kel sat down next to him three birds perched on his shoulders.

The two talked for a while. Dom told stories of different battles he had fought in Lord Raoul's Squad. Lord Raoul of Goldenlake was the captain of the King's Own. Kel had liked spending her squirdom with him and his men.

Kel was about to ask if he wanted to go to dinner-they had been talking for a while, when she heard a scream in the hallway. Both of then raced out the door to see what was happening. To Kel's surprise Razz was fighting with another boy Kel knew only as a servant. The boy was on his hands and knees, Razz towering over him with a triumphant grin on her face. The boy had a bloody nose, and bruises growing on his check and under his neck. It looked like Razz had just punched him in the stomach. Razz was developing a black eye and some red marks around her right arm but other then that was unharmed.

The boy began to stand up, grabbing both of Razz's arms but she lifted her foot up to his chest and knocked him on his back. Kel wasn't sure but she thought she saw a bit of ocean blue light around Razz.

"Enough," Kel said loudly. Razz looked up at her, but kept an eye on the boy.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked, walking over to the red headed boy.

"I don't care how much I get punished," Razz said, she stood up straight, and looked at Kel with determined eyes. "He had it coming to him." Dom helped the boy up and the both saw that he was at least a head taller then Razz.

"That she-devil attacked me!" the boy said, pointing at Razz. "She's thinks she's better then the rules!"

"Dom, could you take this boy to the infirmary? It looks like his nose is broken," Kel said calmly.

"Sure," Dom replied. The boy muttered "Evil slut." as he walked away.

"Hit me," Razz said.

"Excuse me?"

"Hit me. Do whatever you do for a punishment. I don't care. He grabbed me because I wouldn't do his work." When Razz finished Kel said,

"I'm not going to hit you, or punish you. Just try not to start fights anymore. What I want to know is how you learned to fight like that and why you didn't tell me you had the Gift."

"I was trained by a friend," Razz said. "As for the Gift I've had it forever, I guess I forgot to tell you. Where I used to live I wasn't allowed to use it, although I do know a couple small things like small healings and making light. My master never allowed me to use magic though." Kel looked at her for a moment.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Not seriously, I have some marks from where he grabbed me but that's about it," Razz replied. Kel smiled. "You're a good fighter," she commented. "Maybe in the spring I can teach you some other tricks." Razziel smiled and blushed.

"Thank you m' lady."

After dinner Kel went up stairs to her room. She found Tobe asleep on his desk. She changed before shaking him slightly. He was usually a light sleeper but he didn't awake. She ended up carrying him to his pallet. Then Kel fell into her bed and retreated to sleep.

Razz's P.O.V

Razz sighed as she lay down. She had almost given herself away. She had learned healing from one of the servants who had the gift but didn't tell anyone. Once her father caught her practicing and told her never to do it again. She had forgotten about her gift after not using it for so long. How had Lady Kel known Razziel had the gift? Razziel thought this over as she drifted to sleep.


	4. The Encounter

Emmy: Ok, I'd like you to remember I don't own Tamora Pierce's books or her characters. Razz is mine though, so no touching!

Raven: Feel free to check out any of our other stories.

Chapter 4: The Encounter

Tobe awoke in the middle of the night. At first he couldn't remember a thing but then it all came flooding back to him.

He had been writing words when the window flew open. Two men had crawled through it. One was tall and had a strange eye with no pupil. The other was fat and bald. Both looked greasy, needed shaves, and had lots of missing teeth. They couldn't see him from where he sat, but he didn't have anywhere to run. They had him cornered. He was quiet as he slipped under his desk. Tobe had wondered where all the birds were, they could have helped him, but he figured they were with Lady Kel.

Tobe breathed quietly, the men were talking. "Look for the stuff the boss said to," a rough voice whispered. Tobe heard drawers being sorted through. "Don't make a mess!" one whispered loudly. "We don't want her to know yet!" _"What were they looking for?"_ Tobe thought. "Here's the stuff the boss was talking about," the other man said. "Take only the first things on the list, just like the boss said." There was some more shuffling. "Don't break anything! The boss wants the goods in _good_ condition," the husky voice said, he seemed to be the leader. "Wouldn't it hurt her more if they were destroyed?" the other one asked. "Just do as I say!" the husky voices man almost shouted.

Then footsteps came over to thee desk where Tobe hid. Tobe didn't dare breath or move. "What are you looking for?" husky asked. "She might have something valuable-," "Only steal what the boss wants us too!" The man with the husky voice was now standing by the desk. It was silent for a moment then a head bent down and looked Tobe straight in the eye. "Look what we have here," it whispered.

Tobe was dragged out from under the desk. Two arms went under his armpits to hold him still. He shouted once before one of the hands attached to the arms slapped over his mouth. The fat man looked him over. "Tell your mistress this message," he said coldly. "We are going to take everything she ever cared about away. Got it?" Tobe glared at the man. He would have spit in the man's face if he hadn't been gagged. "I said got it!" The man's face was about an inch away from Tobe's. He could smell the man's awful breath. Tobe managed a nod before he was hit on the head with something hard. As the world went black he heard "We'll be coming back for you later."

"Lady! Lady, wake up!" Tobe shook Kel vigorously.

"What is it!" Kel shot up and looked around the room.

"Lady, they came in through the window! They took something from your drawers, and they talked about taking everything you care about and they saw me! I couldn't run, I hid but they found me and they told me and-!"

"Tobe!" Kel said loudly. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong," she said, sitting on the bed and pulling him after her. Tobe was acting hysterical, and seemed to be shaking.

"One was fat and bald and the other was tall and had one eye with no middle," Tobe began. "They came through the window like I said, and took something. They said they were gonna take everything-!"

"-but Tobe my room is more then 30 feet above the ground and there's a blizzard out there. They couldn't have gotten in." Kel said.

"They did! I'm telling you they did! I'm not lying!"

"I never said you were lying Tobe. You were probably dreaming," Kel said soothingly.

"I wasn't-!" "Tobe, there is no way 2 men could have climbed all the way up here in a blizzard. You were either dreaming or hallucinating from your illness. Don't deny it, I can tell you're sick. You must be sicker then I thought you were to start hallucinating."

"But-,"

"Tobe," Kel said in a soft but firm voice. Tobe was quiet. "You're pale, you have a cough…" Kel put her hand on Tobe's forehead. "…and you also have a fever. Go back to bed. In the morning I'll take you to a healer." Tobe opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and crept back to his pallet. He _was_ sick. He felt worse then he had ever felt before.

"Night Lady," he mumbled.

Tobe didn't think he had been hallucinating. He knew it hadn't been a dream. Still, Lady Kel was usually right.

XXXXXXX

Kel looked around. She was alone in a forest. Where was everybody? Just a minute ago she could have sworn she was with the others. Then she heard a noise behind her. She looked back and saw a spidarian; its ugly red eyes looked hungry. Kel screamed and began to run, but she couldn't run fast enough. The monster was too quick. "Help!" she screamed. Kel felt totally helpless. "Don't worry Kel, we'll protect you!" a voice called from behind her. Kel turned to see Dom, Neal, Tobe, Razz, Owen, Merric, the sparrows, her dog Jump, and Peachblossom. While her head was turned the spidarian launched a sticky rope at her. Kel was stuck to a tree. "Don't worry Kel!" Owen called. Her friends all charged at the spidarian.

Neal was the first to get hit. The spidarian had turned into a giant killing machine. The creature was made of giant bones that had been coated with metal. They had knives for fingers, toenails, and teeth. It threw hundreds of knives at her friends. She heard Neal scream in pain. She wanted to help him but she couldn't. Razz was next. Owen and Tobe were on the back of Peachblossom. They charged at the monster but as they neared it they were swallowed up by its sharp teeth.

Kel heard the screams of all her friends dieing, she felt sprays of blood on her face. When they were all dead the monster turned to her. It was going to swallow her up now. "No!" she cried. Darkness hung over her.

Suddenly Kel was in a pond. It was warm and the water was a glassy green color. She looked around but saw nothing beyond forest. The pond was a peaceful place. Kel looked around and saw Dom. Kel was about to call to him but remembering she looked and saw that she was naked once more.

"Kel?" he called to her looking worried.

"I'm over here!" she called back. "But I'm not decent!" Dom looked around like he hadn't heard her.

"Kel, where are you?" he called again.

"Dom, I'm fine," Kel said louder. Suddenly Kel saw bubbles appear where Dom was. "Dom look out, there's something under you!" Kel cried, but it was too late. Dom was already under. A wave washed over Kel.

Now Kel was back in her room but it wasn't the same. It was bare of everything. There were no cloths, no armor, no books, no bed, nothing. She searched everywhere but nothing was found. Another thing was that everything was white or gray. No bright colors existed. She went out into the hallway. Nobody was around. Kel ran down corridors, looking in the rooms of her friends but nobody was around. She looked in the classrooms but there were no teachers. She looked in the infirmary but there were no healers. All the rooms were empty and white. Even the stones were white.

"Dom? Tobe? Neal? Anybody? Where are you?" Kel called.

"_They're gone,"_ a voice said. Kel looked around but found nobody.

"Who's there?" Kel demanded.

"_Nobody but you and me,"_ the voice replied. Kel could tell the voice was a woman's.

"Where is everybody?" Kel asked, still looking for the speaker.

"_Gone,"_ it replied.

"Where did they go?" Kel demanded.

"_They left you Keldeiry. They went away forever and you'll never see them again."_

"What have you done with them?" Kel shouted.

"_All your belongings, all your friends are with me. I'll never let you have them back,"_ the evil voice replied.

"No!" Kel shouted. "No! Give them back or I'll take them back!"

"_You don't even know where I've hidden them,"_ the voice replied, Kel could tell it loved seeing Kel so distressed.

Kel ran away from the voice. "Lies! It's all lies!" she screamed at it.

"_No Keldeiry, I'm not lying."_ The voice mocked. _"I'm going to turn your horse into dog meat, then feed it to my creatures and I'll have them kill Neal and Dom, and all of your other friends,"_ the voice said. The words felt like cuts in Kel's chest.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed.

"_I'll use Tobe as a servant and beat him till he dies. I'll break all of your sparrow's necks."_ "Be quiet! Stop lying!" Kel screamed.

Kel's eyes flew open. She sat up, fear thumping through her heart. She wasn't in her room anymore. She was some where else. The room she was in smelled of herbs and strong median. Had she escaped the evil world with the horrible voice.

"Calm down Kel!" Neal said, rushing to her with a cup in his hands.

"Neal you're alive!" she cried, swinging her arms around his neck.

"Kel get a grip! Calm down, you were dreaming," Neal said pulling away from her embrace and handing her the cup.

"What's going on?" Kel asked wearily.

"You're sick Kel. Almost everyone in the castle is. You've been sleeping for about three days."

"Three days!" Kel exclaimed.

"Shh! People are trying to sleep. You should be too. Drink this tea, it will give you back your strength, you haven't eaten anything since dinner 2 nights ago," Neal instructed her. Kel gulped the whole thing down quickly, knowing it would smell awful. It tasted bitter and gritty. She made a face. Neal smiled. "I have to go tend to everybody else now, ok? Try to get some more sleep. Later I'll bring some more tea and some food for you."

"Thank you Neal. Thank Mithros you're a healer," Kel replied.

As Neal walked away Kel lay down in the pillows but was afraid to sleep. Kel never wanted to go back to those awful places she had visited. Finally tiredness won and she drifted back to sleep.

This time Kel was walking in a maze. The walls were over 10 feet high and were made of smooth stone. She didn't know where she was going but it seemed that every turn she made led to a dead end. Kel ran right, down a long hall, then went left and came to a dead end. She turned back around only to face another dead end. She was boxed in a stone cage. She was trying to figure out how she was going to get out when the walls began to close in. She looked all around for something she could use to help her but found nothing. She was carrying no sword or shield. The walls got closer and closer until she couldn't breath.

Kel awoke again but this time her heart wasn't racing. She sat up slowly and looked around.

"Hello m' lady," a voice called to her. Razz ran to Kel's bed. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Hello Razz, why aren't you sick?" Kel asked.

"I was, now I'm healed. They call this sickness Illusion Fever. Everyone has been hallucinating and calling out in their sleep. My dreams were frightening too," Razz said, handing Kel a mug of tea she had been carrying. Kel nodded in thanks. "Would you like some food m' lady?" Razz asked, eager to serve her friend.

"Yes, thank you. By the way, how long have I been asleep since I woke up?" "About 8 hours, its 4:00 in the morning right now," Razz answered as she skipped across the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: Hoped you liked the chapter. R&R please.


	5. Illness

Emmy: Ok, I went back and did a little editing over my story. Once again I will remind you I wrote this last year, although I think I started to get better at writing towards the end.

Raven: Also, we appreciate your criticism queen-of-sapphires. I went back and checked how to spell spidren. Although changing the point of view is how we write. It's our style. We **like **to let people see it from different points of view. Also, we **like **to describe things. Its how we write and I'm telling you now, if you don't like that you should probably just not read the rest of the story.

Emmy: Right, now on with the novel.

Chapter 5: Illness 

Razziel went to fetch the porridge for Lady Kel. She had neglected to mention that most of _her _dreams had been about living with Donion or learning all her family members had died. Razziel had only been sick two days but she was glad it was over. Neal had told them all it was a passing sickness that you could only catch once. It was also very dangerous. Two pages had died from it already. Razziel also neglected to mention the condition of Lady Kel's friends but she didn't want to be the one to tell Lady Kel the bad news.

Since Razziel's recovery her job had been cleaning laundry, bathrooms, or anything else that she was instructed to clean. She also helped serve those who were recovering. On her way to the kitchen she looked at the door leading to one of the sick rooms. It was where the worst cases were kept. She bit her lip thinking of the five people who awaited death there. She worried more of the friend behind that door.

"_Why don't I visit him? Maybe he'll wake up," _she thought. She would only visit a minute; she had to get Kel the porridge.

The room had a spell on it to keep the disease inside. She walked down the aisle, looking at the beds.

The first bed contained a page who was training to be a knight, the second held a teacher, the third a servant, and the forth a squire. It was the fifth that she stood by. It was the closest to the only window in the room. She looked down at the figure under the covers. He looked no better then the last time she had seen him. She stared for a moment, hoping to see him open his eyes and say something sarcastic to make her laugh but he didn't. She said a small prayer before running off to fetch Lady Kel and the food she had asked for.

Kel's P.O.V

"Feeling better?" Neal asked Kel as she quickly devoured her porridge.

"Yes, thank you. So, how about you? Did you get sick?" she asked.

"For a while but I got over it," he replied. Kel sensed something in his voice. He was troubled. "What's wrong?" Kel asked.

"Kel, well…you see you came close to dieing, so did many others, like Merric, Owen, and my cousin." Neal paused.

"That's not all, is it?" Kel asked. Neal sighed.

"It's Tobe," he said quietly.

"Oh yes, right before I went to sleep, the night I caught the virus, Tobe had been acting very strange. I was going to take him to a healer in the morning. Is he ok?" Kel's asked anxiously.

"No," Neal said sadly.

"No? Well, what's wrong with him? How sick is he? You can't just say 'no'!" Kel snapped.

"He's one out of five of the worst cases. I'm not sure-I hope that he'll make it through. Two have already died," Neal said quietly. "I'm sorry." Kel didn't say anything. Then finally she asked.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes," Neal said. "As soon as you're well enough."

Kel shuttered as she entered the room. Five beds were set up across from each other. At the end of the room she saw the one that her boy was in. His face was flushed, and his forehead was burning up. He had a dry cough and his breaths were short and harsh.

"It's the fever that gets them," Neal said. Kel looked at him.

"Can't you bring it down with magic?" she asked.

"I have already, but only a little. I have to save my magic for others. If I use a lot of it on one person I'll be too weak to help anyone else."

"Don't you have other healers?" Kel pleaded.

"They have to save their strength too Kel," Neal said sadly.

"What about other people with magic?" she asked.

"Almost everyone is sick but the ones with magic are helping me already. People without magic are doing the best they can do help too."

Since Kel was well again she took to helping the sick. Most of her friends were getting better. Dom was always sleeping fitfully. Kel had to change sheets, serve food and tea, and tend to some of the castle chores. With so many sick servants even nobles were found washing dishes. Although days passed it seemed that Tobe and the other four weren't getting better. Kel often checked in to see him but he never woke up. She sometimes found him mumbling things in his sleep like:

"Don't! Don't! Please! I'll be good!" Kel heard a lot of people calling out in their sleep, trying to escape from their fears.

It was on the day that the servant from Tobe's room died that Kel began to really worry. What could she do to help? Although many people were getting better all the trained healers still had to save their magic. If only she could find some source of magic, somebody who'd be willing to give a big amount away. Kel couldn't think of anybody like that. Anyone with magic was already helping. Kel racked her brain. I need magic! I need a magic outlet. "Gods give me an idea!" she cried in frustration. Then all of a sudden Kel knew what to do.

Razz's P.O.V

Razziel was scrubbing a basin, which she thought was a disgusting job, when Lad Kel came running up to her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kel gasped.

"Whatever for m' lady?" Razz asked, getting up.

"Come with me and hurry!" Kel said running quickly walking down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Razz asked again.

"You know how you said you had healing powers?" Kel asked.

"I can't heal," Razz began, knowing what Kel was thinking. "I can only do small things like stopping cuts or getting rid of bruises."

"But you still have the gift, which is what we need now," Kel said. Razz nearly had to jog to ketch up.

Neal looked up as they walked in the door. "Where have you been?" he asked. "And why is she here?" he asked, pointing to Razziel.

"She has the gift," Lady Kel said bluntly.

"What?" he asked, looking Razziel over.

"I can't _really _heal," she said.

"But she still has the gift. She could help, couldn't she?" Lady Kel asked anxiously, looking over at Tobe.

"You want me to help save Tobe?" she asked, awed by Kel's faith in her. "I'll do whatever I can."

Neal looked at her a second longer and said "Ok, you said you didn't know how to perform healing but still, if you could lone me your gift I would probably have the strength to heal Tobe enough so that he could conquer the virus on his own."

"Give my gift to you?" Razziel asked. She didn't like the thought of giving away part of herself.

"Don't worry, it will come back, I just need to borrow some." Sir Neal reassured her.

Then he extended his palm. "Take my hand," he said. Razziel did. "Now reach inside and find your gift. Send it to my body," he instructed.

Razziel shut her eyes and dived down into her body. She found it, the glowing blue orb of magic that was hers, and no one else's. It looked so beautiful that she didn't want to give it away to Neal but she thought of Tobe and knew she had too. She poked at the ball until a blast of energy came out. It hurt! She felt like she was going to burn to death if she didn't get rid of the magic soon. She hadn't meant to take so much of it and she had to get rid of it somehow so she sent it up her arm and into Sir Neal's.

"Ouch!" he said, breaking free of Razziel. "I didn't need so much of it! Your magic is overflowing! When's the last time you used it? Ignoring the gift can lead to serious misfortunes!"

Razziel opened her eyes and saw Neal was glowing with a blue light. Razziel swayed a little. She hadn't expected to feel so tired; it was like he had just zapped all of her energy out. As Neal walked over to Tobe she leaned against the wall.

All of a sudden it was too bright to see. Her blue light was mixed with the little bit of green that was Sir Neal's. Lady Kel pulled her farther back. They waited for about a minute before it died down. Sir Neal looked towards them and he smiled a bit.

"That should help him recover, and I still have enough of your magic left over to help the others." He said.

"So Tobe will be ok?" Lady Kel asked.

"I think so. Girl, you come with me and help me with the others."

"It's Razz, my name is Razz."

"Alright then _Razz_, let's get going," Sir Neal replied.

Razziel looked over at Tobe before she left. The color was back in his face and he seemed to be breathing easier. For now she had to help Sir Neal, but she promised she would return to visit Tobe later.

Kel's P.O.V

Kel was relieved that Tobe wasn't going to die. He didn't feel as hot and his cough seemed to have died down. She decided to go see if her other friends were ok, she'd totally forgotten about them.

After searching and searching she found Merric changing the sheets of a bed in one sick room and Owen was in the stables, cleaning out the stalls. All of her other friends seemed to be fine too.

She found Dom sitting up in bed sipping tea and eating porridge. "Kel!" he said excitedly.

"Dom! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh, bored really. All I do is eat, sleep, and sometimes read," he answered. Kel laughed then said seriously:

"I was getting worried about you."

"I heard you weren't so lucky either but we both made it right?" Kel smiled wearily.

"I was fine. I didn't like the nightmares much though," she said, shuttering.

"I'd have to agree with you there," Dom said. There was a moment of silence before he said, "What were yours about?"

"Well," Kel began. She was a bit embarrassed to tell. "About all my friends getting hurt. Everyone-including you-got killed by spidarians. You were trying to save me. Then it got weird. Nobody was in the palace and there seemed to be nothing anywhere." Kel didn't mention the taunting voice.

"Sound horrible," Dom said sympathetically. "In mine you and I were fighting one of those killing machines. When I finished it off I turned to find young knights flirting with you." Kel blushed and laughed a bit.

"You shouldn't worry about that," she said.

"I'm glad," Dom replied. Then after some more talking Kel saw that Dom was getting tired so she left to go see Tobe before she went to work helping clean up.

Kel found Tobe awake.

"Lady?" he asked worriedly. "What's going on?"

"You were sick remember? Turns out it's an epidemic."

"Oh," was all he said.

"I'll get you some tea; you need to get your strength back." Tobe made a face.

"You mean that nasty stuff that taste's like tree bark?" Tobe asked wearily. Kel pressed down a giggle.

"Lady?" he said quietly. "Was it all a dream, about the men who took your stuff?"

"Yes," Kel said, almost sure she was right.

"It seemed so real," Tobe mumbled.

"Well, we'll talk about it later. I'll get you some tea, then you'll have to rest some more. Understand?" Tobe nodded and muttered

"Yes _mother_," on her way out. That made Kel smile, although she hid it from Tobe. If he was joking, he was fine.

XXXXXXX

Emmy: Alright then. R&R.


	6. The Thief

Chapter 6: Thief

Kel took a few steps outside. Her feet made a _scrunch _sound whenever she moved. It had been about a couple weeks since the epidemic. Almost everyone had survived. The past few days had been dedicated to shoveling out the new snow that would fall each night. They made paths going to the stables and other places. "Come to help us some more?" the men called to her. "Yes, I hope you don't mind," she said. Kel had never hated snow, she had just never liked the coldness that went with it. After about an hour she decided to stop for a while.

Kel was about to get into her hot bath when she noticed something strange. Usually she had her Yamin luck cats perched on her dresser but now they were gone. She had noticed other things disappearing also, but they were just small things like paper and pens but now her whole collection was gone. This worried Kel. Tobe had talked about men coming and taking things but she hadn't thought that was true. Now she was having second thoughts.

Over the days she noticed more then paper was missing. Her bruise balm that Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, also know as the lioness, had given her was missing as well. By then Kel had gotten Neal to put protective charms on her drawers and closets but when Kel found that the powder blue dress she had worn to the Winter Ball was gone she got scared.

One night Kel stayed up to see if anyone would sneak into her rooms but no one did. It was only after she went to breakfast did she realize her dagger was missing. "We have a thief in our midst," Neal announced at breakfast. "None of my stuff is missing," Owen said. No one else's was either. Guards were put up outside the window of her room and she used a magic key to get inside, like she had done as a page so the boys wouldn't vandalize her room.

Kel was utterly confused. Jump slept with her every night and if anyone had been in her room he would have caught them.

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Kel cried a couple nights later at dinner. "My weapons have gone missing, even some of my cloths." Kel neglected to tell anyone about her strange dreams of losing everything she cared for. "Get guards positioned at your door," Owen suggested. Kel didn't want to be too hasty but she was fed up with everything missing. "I'm going to go for a walk," she told her friends.

Outside she looked for her birds. They had been in her room when she woke up but had flown outside to their nests. "Hello m' lady!" a voice called behind her. Kel turned to see Razz running towards her. "It's a beautiful thing isn't it?" Razz said. Kel realized she was talking about the snow. "Yes, when it's not storming a guess it's nice," Kel answered. One of the real reasons Kel came outside was to inspect the area under her window, not make small talk.

Kel started towards her window but Razz followed her. They didn't talk for a while but then Razz asked, "So how are you and Dom?" Kel was so taken by surprise that she almost tripped over her own feet. "Why do you ask?" Kel said coolly, showing no emotion in her voice or face, a trick she had used in the Yamin Islands. "Oh come on Lady, you'd have to be a fool not to notice," Razz explained. "I don't think it is any of your business," Kel replied as they neared her window. "Sorry for asking," Razz said meekly.

Kel looked at the ground. The snow seemed to be untouched, but as she looked closer she saw the remains of old footprints, although those could have been from the guards she had placed there. "Hey, what's that?" Razz said, kneeling in the snow. Kel turned to see her holding something small and shiny. "It's beautiful!" Razz exclaimed. Kel got up to get a better look. It was one of her lucky cats! "That was stolen from my bedroom!" Kel exclaimed. "The thief must have used the window," Razz pointed out. "I thought the guards would have noticed it," Kel said. "Some people don't look hard enough," Razz said frankly. Then Razz handed the cat to her.

"It's really beautiful, what's it for?" Razz asked. "Luck," Kel replied. "You'll need it back if you're going to ketch the thief," Razz said. Kel hesitated. "You can keep it," she said. "Oh Lady I could?" Razz asked excitedly. "Yes, if it stays with me it will probably get taken again," Kel replied. "Thank you Lady Kel!" Razz said happily. "I'm going to go in. I'm starting to go numb. Good luck!" Razz called as she ran off. Kel stayed outside a bit longer, she still wanted to find her birds.

Razziel stared at the prize she had been given. The cream colored cat had been hard to spot in the snow but she had found it. It was slightly cracked along thee back but she didn't care. The cat held one paw up as if it were saying 'hello' and its eyes were sapphire like her own. Sure Razziel had obtained lots of gifts from her father, cloths mostly, but this one interested her more. She put it in her small room connected to Owen's and quickly rushed back outside. She was _supposed _to be cleaning the smelly horse stalls. That thought made her stomach roll.

"Jump!" Kel called. She was in the forest looking for the birds. The big ugly dog bounded over to her. "Jump, I can't find the sparrows. Will you help me?" The dog began to sniff in the snow but after a while it seemed that he kept losing their scent. "I hope they're ok," she said. Then suddenly Jump's ears perked and he started running back towards the palace. Kel ran after him. He was barking his head off. He ran all the way to where her window was.

At first Kel didn't see anything then she noticed the small brown figures lying in the snow. She gasped. Her birds were dead. Jump began to whine. Tears formed in Kel's eyes and she was about to scoop one up in her hand when she noticed something else. The birds were arranged in a certain pattern and there was no doubt that their dead bodies spelled out the word EVERYTHING. Kel gasped and took a step back from the birds. Finally she scooped the one she had named Arrow. His neck had been broken. She looked at the others. All of their necks were broken. She dug through the snow by her bird's nesting tree and asked Jump to dig a hole big enough for all of them. She buried them, said a prayer, and walked back inside.

That night at dinner Kel spotted Neal and Yuki. Merric and Owen were a couple seats away from them. She also saw Lady Alanna sitting with Lord Raoul, the King, and the Queen. Lady Alanna was one of the first lady knights in centuries. She was a living legend. Kel stopped and stared at Lady Alanna for a moment. They were all laughing at something and Kel wasn't sure from where she was standing but it looked like Lady Alanna's eyes were gray blue. They were supposed to be violet.

"Kel!" Owen called to her. Kel got her food and sat down. "Kel, in a couple of weeks I'm going to have to face the Chamber of the Ordeal," Owen told her. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I know you'll pass," she said, trying not to act like something was bothering her. "When spring comes around I'm going to do border patrol," Merric said. "We can't stay at the palace forever, even though we're welcome too. It's getting real boring." Kel nodded and looked over at Neal. She could tell by his eyes that something was going on. Yuki and he were whispering to each other, both with big smiles on their faces. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits so Kel didn't tell them about her birds.

"What's wrong Lady?" Tobe asked later that night. "Nothing," Kel replied, her Yamin face on. "Yes there is," Tobe countered. "No there isn't," Kel said firmly. She was in no mood to tell Tobe that his hallucinations had been real after all. "Sorry," Tobe said, surprised by Kel's tone. "I didn't mean to scold," Kel apologized. "Tobe, do you remember what you said that night about the two men?" Kel asked. Tobe frowned; he obviously didn't like to be reminded of them. "You mean the ones you said weren't real?" Tobe asked. "Yes. I was wondering if you might tell me exactly-what did they tell you?" "They said to tell you that they'd take everything you ever cared about away and-," Tobe paused. "What?" Kel asked, her heart pounding. "What else did they say?" "Well I heard them say-that they'd be back for me." A chill went down Kel's spine, but she didn't show her fear to Tobe. "But those men weren't real, right?" he asked. Kel didn't answer.

She quickly walked down the hall. She _had _to tell someone! If somebody was out to get her she would need help. What scared her was that all her friends-everything she ever cared about-were in danger. Kel broke into a run. The first person she thought of was Dom. She quickly banged on his door. "Dom!" she shouted. There was some movement and the door opened. "What is it?" he asked. "I need your help! You're in trouble-everyone's in trouble!" she cried. "Calm down Kel!" Dom said. "Tell me what's going on."

Kel quickly told Dom everything about her dream, the two men, the birds, and the threat. "This isn't good," Dom said. "We have to tell the King." "The King!" Kel exclaimed. "Lives are in danger, we must hurry," Dom said, standing up.

The two ran down the hallway. "King John will probably be in his study," Dom explained. After many corridors and 3 flights of stairs they came to a big door. Dom knocked. The door opened to reveal Lord Raoul, Lady Alanna, and the King and Queen all sitting around a table. "What is it?" King John asked. Kel stepped in and quickly told the whole story once more. "We must put up a magic barrier protecting the castle," the King said. "Also guards will be posted in the halls and outside. All your friends must be informed about the danger they are in." Kel nodded and quickly went to inform them, Dom helping her. Lord Raoul was assembling the

King's Own to patrol the castle and courtyard. "I wish Numeric was here, he's one of the bet mages in history," Kel told Dom. "The King is pretty good with magic himself," Dom replied.

That night it was very hard for Kel to sleep. She could here the footsteps of the guards outside her door and Jump's snoring. When she finally did manage to sleep she had another awful dream.

"_Did you think you'd escaped me?" _the voice asked. Kel was in the nothing world again. "Who are you?" Kel demanded. _"Who am I? Who am I!"_ the voice shouted. Kel had to cover her ears. Suddenly the world around her was shaking. From the dark corners of the corridors a dark creature came. At first it looked like an animal, then it seemed to be smoke. It was changing its form. Now it was a cloaked figure. _"I am the soon to be ruler of Tortall!"_ it shouted at her. The figure turned into a black smoke again, surrounding Kel. Kel tried to run away but the smoke followed her.

"_Did you like my little surprise?"_ it asked chuckling. _"Your little birdies came in handy after they were dead."_ Kel was tired of the voice tormenting her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "_Why? You ruined my first chance of becoming Queen! Now you will have to pay for ruining my plans!"_ it hissed at Kel. Kel thought. The voice of the woman didn't seem familiar. Kel didn't remember ever meeting her before. "I never have even met you, how could I have ruined your plans to become Queen?" Kel demanded. _"Don't be a fool!"_ the voice said, taking the form of a cloaked figure again. _"We will meet in person soon. By the way, I hope you like my new surprise."_

Kel's eyes burst open. "Lady?" Tobe asked. She looked and saw Tobe buy her bed. "You were having a nightmare," Tobe said. Kel sat up and looked around the dimly lit room. She listened. Everything was quiet except for the guards walking outside her door. "Oh no," Kel gasped. She felt around her bed. "Where's Jump?" she asked Tobe. Tobe looked around. Kel got up and lit a candle. Then she heard a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the room. She walked over to where Tobe was standing. There was a knife stuck into the door with a note attached.

Kel ripped the note from the knife on the wall. There was blood on it. She read it. The words were also written in blood.

_As I said, we will meet soon. _

_Don't worry I'll take good care of your dog._

_By the way, there's more._

Kel gasped, then quickly opened the door. "There's been another attack!" she cried to a nearby guard. "Nobody's gotten through my door all night," the guard replied. "Wake up everyone, we must have a meeting," Kel ordered.

Forty minutes later Dom, Neal, Yuki, Tobe, Lord Raoul, Merric, Seaver, Lalasa, Owen, King John, Queen Thayt, Lady Alanna, and Kel sat in the King's study, still wearing their night cloths. Kel showed them the note and explained the whole story for the third time. "Creepy," Owen said. "I don't even know who she is," Kel finished. "They-she-whoever killed your sparrows and Jump? Sounds like they're mad," Neal said. "What did they look like?" Lord Raoul asked Tobe. "One was fat and bald. The other was tall and one eye that was just white. They both looked dirty and had teeth missing," Tobe recalled. Kel shuttered. Tobe must be having nightmares like her.

"I have a suggestion," Lady Alanna started. Everyone stared at her. "It would be safest if those in danger were to go into hiding, or at least be kept somewhere safe and secret." "You're right," the King said. "You will have to stay in one of the rooms farthest from the ground. We will supply you with enough food to last a week, the more people visit you the better chance of your enemies finding you. Guards will be put every where and no one will be allowed in or out of the castle." As the king said this Kel didn't feel any more relieved. They had put many guards up but it hadn't helped. Kel was closer now and she could see that Lady Alanna's eyes _were _gray blue.

"What about the note? It said that there was more of the 'surprise'," said Kel. "Who else is there?" Merric asked. "I think I know," Neal said quietly. "Who?" the King asked. Neal looked at Kel. "We should check the stables," replied. Kel gasped. "Oh no," Kel said so quietly that everyone hardly heard her. "Peachblossom," Tobe said sadly. Owen and Merric exchanged glances. "We will check the stables, but for now all of you must go into hiding," King John finished.


	7. Hiding

Emmy: This chapter is dedicated to all my reviews because you gave my fic a chance! 

Chapter 7: Hiding 

Kel didn't go back to sleep that night, nobody did. The room was big enough to house them all. They had needed a few pallets and one person would always have to sleep on the couch. Really it was two room combined. The door leading from the hall to he second room was nailed shut. They had taken two beds from another room to use and the only real problem was having only two bathrooms to share between 12 people. The King was not staying with them but Prince Roald had decided too. There were books, a chessboard and one window. All the rooms were lit by lamps.

Kel couldn't stop thinking about poor Peachblossom and Jump. She hoped her family was ok. Kel was staring out the window. She watched by the light of the moon as snow fell gently. She hardly noticed when someone came up to her.

"I'm sorry," Dom said.

"It's not your fault," Kel said, blinking back tears.

They just stood together a moment. Kel heard Merric and Seaver were playing chess, Tobe watching them. Lalasa was sewing. Others were flipping pages of books. _"Aren't they worried?"_ Kel thought. _"Don't they know they could die any day now?"_

Kel would have liked to go into another room and cry but she was afraid that if she left she would never see her friends again. She read for a while, then she played chess against Dom but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her mind off her troubles.

At one point she went up to Lord Raoul and asked, "Have you noticed Lady Alanna's eyes?"

"Yes, she said they were a side effect of a spell she used to disguise herself to save someone and it hasn't worn off yet," he replied.

A while later Tobe came to stand by her. "So I wasn't dreaming. It was all true?" he said quietly.

"I should have believed you," Kel said, trying not to cry. "I could have saved them."

"It's not your fault Lady," Tobe said.

It was still dark and everyone was tired. They agreed that two people would guard while the others slept.

"I'll go on the first watch," Lady Alanna volunteered.

"Me too," Dom offered.

They kept the door connecting the two rooms open. Yuki and Neal slept in the same bed in one room along with Prince Roald in the other. Lord Raoul slept in the third bed and Kel slept in the fourth. Tobe, Owen, and Merric and Seaver slept on pallets. Lalasa slept on the couch.

Kel tossed and turned in her sleep. She was back in the world with nothing.

"_Did you like your surprise?"_ the cloaked figure asked. It was sitting in Queen Thayet's dinning chair.

"What have you done with them?" Kel shouted walking up to the smoke woman.

"_Haven't you guessed?"_ it asked.

"If you harm anymore of my friends I will kill you!" Kel threatened. She was a foot away from her enemy. Kel looked around and saw a candlestick on the table in front of her. She took it and swung hard. It went fight through the women.

"_I knew you would do that,"_ the woman said. With a snap of her fingers the candlestick was gone. _"That's why I put it there."_ Kel glared at the smoke woman. She couldn't even see her enemy's face.

"_If your hungry I can give you something to eat,"_ the smoke woman hissed. She snapped her fingers again and the table in front of Kel steamed with food. A goblet appeared in her enemy's hand, and a whine bottle floated over to fill it. _"Try the cook's special,"_ it said. Then suddenly what looked like a roasted horse's head appeared on a platter in front of Kel. Kel backed away, feeling sick.

"You evil disgusting, vile snake!" Kel hissed.

"_I'm a snake now?"_ the figure said. Suddenly it changed its form to look like a giant snake. Kel scooted back further. It charged at her and opened its mouth wide as if it were going to swallow her. It didn't. Instead it went right through her and turned into a woman again. Then she snapped her fingers once more.

"Kel!" Lord Raoul hissed in her ear. Kel quickly sat up.

"What now?" she asked quickly.

"It's Tobe. Also Owen won't wake up." Kel followed Lord Raoul to where Owen slept. Neal was bent over his body.

"He's not dead," he said quickly, seeing the worry on Kel's face. "I don't think he was just hit on the head though. There's not bump or bruise or anything."

"How did it happen!" she demanded.

"I'm so sorry Kel," Dom said. "I was in one room and Lady Alanna was in another." Kel turned to Lady Alanna.

"I turned my back for one moment!" she said bitterly. "I was watching the door and when I turned back they was gone. They just vanished! Someone is getting around our protective spells and using magic!"

"They tried to grab me too!" Lalasa cried. "It was too dark to see who they were but they went for me." Kel put a hand on Lalasa's shoulder.

"I used some of the defense techniques you taught me to make one let go. He pushed me down and they jumped out the window," Lalasa explained. Kel saw the bruises on Lalasa's arm.

The room was silent for a minute. Then Yuki looked at Neal worriedly and put a hand on his shoulder. No one spoke. Kel gazed out the window. It seemed the snow below was untouched. "When Owen comes around, he'll tell us more about what happened," Dom said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Razziel's P.O.V

Razziel awoke in the middle of the night. She heard a sound. She wasn't sure what it was. She got out of her bed and looked out her window. The night was peaceful until she heard another sound. She looked down and to her horror saw 2 men climbing down the wall. They were using some kind of weird glowing rope. She gasped when she saw that one of them was carrying something that looked a lot like a person on his back. She watched them as they landed in the snow. They quickly ran off towards on of the walls surrounding the palace. One of them kept throwing white light back at their footprints.

Razziel had to do something. She had to follow them or call a guard. If she went after them nobody would know what the two men were up to but if she didn't follow them they'd get away. She opened the door and looked out into the hall but no guard was nearby. She would have to follow the crooks. She ran back to the window. The two men were using the glowing rope to climb over the wall.

She quietly opened her window and began to climb down. It was a bit frightening going down but she wasn't the kind to let that stop her. As she lowered herself closer to the ground she wondered why the guards hadn't spotted the crooks. She jumped down the last 5 feet and landed with a _thump. _The two crooks didn't seem to notice, they were almost to the top of the wall. Razziel looked around and saw the guards. They were walking back and forth in the same pattern and they didn't seem to notice anything. When she looked closer she saw that their eyes seemed lifeless.

The crooks had jumped to the other side of the wall and taken the sticky rope with them. Razziel had no idea what to do next but when she touched the wall she realized it was still sticky. She had a crazy thought that would never work but she had to try. She clung to the stone wall like a spider and began to climb higher and higher, every moment getting farther and farther away from the ground.

"_I can do it! I can do it!" _Razziel said in her head. Then suddenly she was at the top. "I did it," she whispered aloud. Then she smiled to herself. She would never have done that if she hadn't run away. Then she looked below. She could see two horses ridding farther and farther away. "First test is complete," she said aloud. "Now for the second." Razziel climbed part way down the wall and jumped the last couple of feet. Quickly she started to run. She had to find a horse! She ran until she came into the market. She looked around and spotted one tied to a stick. Begging the gods that whoever owned the horse wouldn't be too angry. She quickly untied it and jumped on it's back.

Razziel hadn't been on a horse in a long time and was surprised that her body fell into the correct positions. Which way were the men riding? She rode in what she thought was the right direction until she came to the edge of the market.

"Excuse me miss?" a man in uniform asked her. "Where do you think you're going this time of night?"

"Have you seen three people leave the city? They only had two horses," Razziel explained.

"Why yes miss, two men who we saw come 'ere about a month ago were riding off with another lad," the man replied.

"How long ago she asked anxiously."

" 'bout 20 minutes or so," the patroller answered. "What's all this about?"

"It's a long story," Razziel explained. "Did they say if they were coming back?" she asked.

"They told me they were moving goods from one place to another or something."

"Thank you," Razziel said as she galloped after the thieves.

Tobe's P.O.V

_Clip, clop, clip, clop, clip, clop… _Tobe listened to the rhythm or the horse's hooves. It was somewhat comforting. His fists clenched around horse fur. He knew he was riding, that much was clear enough. The strange thing was he felt sick to his stomach and as weak as a kitten at the same time. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness. It was as if someone had hit him on the head and he was just waking up but the only difference was that the feeling didn't last a few minutes. It lasted the whole ride.

He could hear little snippets of conversation. "…pick up me nephew…" "…Ha, ha, haa, ha…" "…did you give him? He should have wo…" "…any minute now. She said she's got another way to get the rest of them…"

"_This is weird," _Tobe thought to himself. Who was on the horse with him? The voices he heard sounded oddly familiar. He tried to think back to what had happened. Everyone had needed to go into hiding, and then they all went to sleep, and…and then…he couldn't remember. _"Think harder!" _he told himself. He had gone to sleep then he'd woken up for a second but had fallen back asleep. There'd been some weird smelling stuff that reminded him of flowers.

Through his drifting in between consciousness and sleep he kept getting confused. One moment her was riding, then he was being carried some place, then he was laying on something soft but firm. _"I'm still in bed. I never even woke up. This has all just been a dream," _he told himself. Although, it didn't feel like he'd been dreaming. In dreams you didn't have your eyes closed the entire time and in dreams you didn't feel tired. _"This is not good," _he thought.

Razziel's P.O.V

Razziel had searched high and low for signs of the mysterious men but they seemed to have disappeared. She was far away from the palace by now, and it seemed that she would have to turn back. Then up ahead she saw a fire and wondered if it might be the two men. She crept closer but as she neared the light she discovered in was and old man and two boys at about the age of 15 and a small house. Neither of them looked fat or disgusting like the thieves she had seen. They had three horses and looked harmless to her.

One of the boys looked up and saw her. He nudged the other boy with his elbow.

"Excuse me," Razz started. "Have you seen two men traveling tonight?" she asked. "One fat, another tall?"

"No miss, nobody's come by," one of them answered. "You sure?" she asked, her heart sinking.

"We've been out here all night, you see. We've been watching for the last hour or so and nobody's come by," the other boy said.

"Thank you," she said sadly and started back for the palace.

Kel's P.O.V

"Owen?" Merric was trying to wake Owen up again.

"It's magic, powerful magic," Neal told him. "I could probably wake him up if I wanted to kill myself. I wish the girl-Razz- was here. She's got some extra magic in her."

"Why can't Lady Alanna do it?" Seaver asked.

"My magic is still drained of the spell I was working on earlier," Lady Alanna said. Kel was still gazing out the window.

"Why don't you get some rest Kel," Dom said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kel shook her head and looked down.

All the time she had been gazing out the window she had never noticed the glowing coming from the wall.

"Look," Kel said, opening the window. Dom stuck his head out.

"What?" he asked.

"The wall, there's something on the wall," Kel said as she stuck her finger out to inspect it. "It's sticky," she said.

"What's sticky?" Lord Raoul asked behind them.

"We found something," Dom called in. Queen Thayt appeared next.

"What is it?" she asked. Seaver pushed himself forward.

"Looks like the remains of a spidarian's rope," he commented.

"That would explain how our two thieves got up here," Dom said.

The group pushed and shoved to get better looks at the glowing green slime.

"Get back! We can't all fit at the same time," Lord Raoul said. Then everyone pulled back. Neal came over and got a sample of the slime.

"It _is _from a spidarian's web," he announced.

"That doesn't help us much," Lady Alanna said.

"Could the thieves be spidarians?" Seaver asked.

"No, Tobe said he saw people," Kel argued.

"Perhaps they bought this rope, or are friends to the spidarians," Queen Thayt put in.

There was a lot more arguing until everyone just stopped talking. They ate breakfast in silence. It consisted of bread, cheese, and fruit. Kel put herself to work by reading about magic from the books that they had, hoping to learn of some sort of spell that could help them. She hadn't found anything helpful so far. She had learned many things about the different kinds of magic and had just finished the section about the different kinds of spells. It was when she began the section about magical item that something caught her eye.

_There are many types of magical artifacts that we have discovered throughout the world. Most of them all have one thing in common, they can get past any magical defense system. The most common magical items such as good luck charms could not do this of course. Items such as the Crystal Shield, which was known to give whoever wore a sort of force field which nothing cold penetrate, could get past any magical defense.  
An item like the Orb of the Gods, which was said to be a legendary sphere that gave anyone who possessed it ultimate power to controlling, creating, and taking life could do the same. Both these items were said to be made by the gods, as gifts for mages who could handle the responsibility. _

Kel read about many other magical items and thought, "_Saria must own some kind of magical object."_

Razziel's P.O.V

Just as Razziel laid her head on her pillow someone knocked on the door. With a groan she got up and opened the door to find Salma.

"What are you doing? It's time to get to work," Salma said. Razziel moaned. "Where's that noble that you serve?" Salma asked, peeking in.

"I have no clue, the last time I saw him was yesterday morning," Razziel answered truthfully.

"Well lets find out where he is, if he's gone somewhere you should have gone with him," Salma said.

"_Perfect," _she thought.

After lots of asking and searching they discovered from a servant that Owen was staying in a room at the tallest tower of the palace. It took a lot of climbing but they reached the room. They encountered a set of guards on their way up, who wouldn't let them pass unless they had an official pass from the king.

There was a lot more walking and then a lot of waiting. Salma left Razziel waiting. She waited about an hour to see the king. She was very nervous. She was going to see the king! After some explaining he stamped the royal seal on a piece of paper.

"It should let you get passed them," he said.

"What are they guarding?" she asked curiously, not making eye contact.

"You'll find out when you get there," he said. "Once you go in you will not be able to leave till we think it is safe," he added.

There was a lot more walking, which tired her out because of her lack of sleep, until she came back to the guards. She went through four pairs of guards before she reached the actual room. "It is protected by magic," one guard said. "You must put your hand on it and state who you are, and why you are here before it will let you in." Razziel followed the man's instructions and the door began to glow the color of her magic. Then it opened slightly and she slipped in.

Kel's P.O.V

Everyone looked up to the sound of the door opening. Kel's mind raced for a moment, picturing the cloaked figure from her dreams but sighed when she saw it was Razz. The girl didn't look to good and had circles under her eyes that looked to be from lack of sleep.

"What are _you _doing here?" Merric asked.

"I have no clue," she admitted. "They told me I had to be here because _he _was here," she said, pointing at the sleeping Owen.

"Aren't you a sight," Neal exclaimed. "I need your magic again."

"_Again?_" she asked woefully.

"Yes, I need to wake _him _up," Neal said, also pointing to Owen.

"Sure," she said with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXX (A moment of thought from Razziel…)

Razziel walked over to Owen and Neal. She didn't like being watched by everyone else in the room. Neal held out his hand and she took it. Once again she found her ball of magic. This time she timidly touched it and asked it to come to her. Now a warm feeling washed over her body as the magic slowly came out and up into Neal's body. After a while he said

"That's enough," and she sent her magic back down.

XXXXXXX

Razz was a beautiful sight to be seen. He body glowed an aqua blue color. Finally Neal broke free of her hand and began his work on Owen. It didn't look hard to Kel but she figured that if the person who put the spell on Owen used at lot of magic it would take just as much magic to take the spell off. The radiant light that came off of Neal reminded her of when he had brought Tobe's fever down to save him. Neal was a powerful mage.

The light died and everyone waited. Then a groan came from Owen's bed.

"He's awake!" Yuki cried.

"What hit me?" Owen asked, sitting up and looking around.

"A spell," Merric said.

"What happened last night?" Dom asked.

"Where's Lady Alanna?" Owen asked looking around in panic. Everyone turned to look at Alanna. He gray blue eyes were like stone.

"It was her!" Owen cried. "She let them two men in! I saw her. I saw them go for Lalasa! Then I saw them carry Tobe off!" he cried.


	8. Meeting the Enemy

Chapter 8: Meeting the Enemy

Everyone was speechless. Even Lady Alanna said nothing.

"You're not Alanna!" Lord Raoul finally said. The evil Alanna curled her lips into an evil grin.

"_Whatever gave you that idea?"_ she said mockingly in a voice that wasn't her own. Suddenly the sky outside went dark, and Alanna was no longer Alanna, but the hooded figure that haunted Kel's dreams. Thunder ran out through the town. Dark smoke appeared all around them. It was like a twister was in the room. Books and ruble flew everywhere.

"_I am Saria, the most powerful mage in the world and soon to be ruler of Tortall!"_ she cried. Then her horrible evil laugh rang out.

Guards entered the room only to get crushed into the wall by a bookcase. Kel heard somebody scream and turned around to see the one window was broken. A spidarian was sticking its head in. It crawled in and went straight towards Dom. He quickly took out his sword to fend it off. Another spidarian came in, and another. Kel wished she had a sword. Then she remembered the guards and sprinted over to their bodies. It was wrong to use a dead man's sword but this was an emergency. She turned back to the spidarians, now there were 5 of them.

Neal was protecting Yuki from one spidarian and she was ready to fight with a fan blade she carried. Lord Raoul was fighting the second, Seaver and Merric were fighting the third, Owen was trying to protect Razz from the fourth, and Prince Roald was fighting off the fifth.

Kel quickly went to her aid first. She swooped at it with her sword but it dodged and lunged at her. She brought her sword up, sticking it through the creature's head. "Hide!" ordered Kel. Razz looked at her for a moment before running towards the other room.

Kel looked around once more. There were more spidarians and one was carrying Prince Roald away. Kel lunged at it but another one shot in front of her. She slashed its head off and moved on. Prince Roald was being carried out the window.

"Save Prince Roald!" Kel shouted to Lord Raoul, who was closer. Kel swung her sword at a nearby spidarian, cutting its chest.

More guards entered the room. Kel watched a few spidarians make a web up by the ceiling. There were a couple guards already tied up.

"Watch out Kel!" somebody called. Kel turned just as a spidarian knocked her over with its leg. She shot up but wasn't quick enough. A sticky rope shot out from the monster's mouth and hit her waist. It reeled her in like a fish. She quickly sliced at the rope with her sword. The spidarian was about to advance when a blade shot through its head. It fell forward, revealing its killer to be Dom. He nodded to her before he began fighting once more.

"Let me go you disgusting, vile, stupid-," Kel turned looked towards the window and saw Owen kicking at a spidarian who was trying to push him out the window. His arms were bound to his sides.

"Owen!" she cried, but she was too late. He disappeared out the window.

Suddenly Kel fell forward, dropping her sword. Something had hit her in the back _hard_. It was another spidarian. Kel reached for her sword but the spidarian was quick to bind her arms to her sides. Then it began to crawl up the wall, dragging her behind it.

"Kel!" Dom cried. She saw him fighting to get closer to her.

From her height she could see the whole battle. She wasn't afraid of heights but she didn't like them. She couldn't tell how many people were there. For every guard there seemed to be one more spidarian. Her spidarian strapped her to the web then jumped back down to the battle.

There was nothing Kel could do, she felt so helpless! It was just like her dreams. Kel looked over at Saria. She stood, her arms spread wide. She was laughing evilly. Kel struggled to get free, but she was stuck. She turned back to the battle.

She yelled out things like "Neal, on your right!" or "Dom behind you!" or "Somebody help Merric!" This was no good, her friends were losing. She could see Lalasa being dragged out the window, and the web was full of captured guards.

"Kel!" someone cried. Kel turned to see Yuki. She had her bladed fan in hand. With one swing of her arm the blade soared up to Kel. For a second Kel was afraid it would hit her, but it landed right next to her hand, stuck in the wall. She reached for it. It was so close she only had to reach a little more.

"Yuki!" she heard Neal's desperate cries and saw that Yuki was being taken. Kel could touch the fan; she needed to get down fast. She reached as far as she could and grabbed it, but to her dismay it fell. It landed on the floor below.

"No!" Kel cried. She had to help her friends! The spidarians outnumbered them greatly. She just had to help!

XXXXX (Razziel's P.O.V…)

Razziel looked out from her hiding place. She was under a bookcase that was leaning awkwardly against the wall. She couldn't hide! She had to help! Dead spidarian's and guards were sprawled all over the floor. She watched as the immortals began spinning a barrier, blocking the guards so that they could not enter. She also saw the strange lady, Saria. The lady was creating blinding winds and thunderstorms.

What could she do? She couldn't really fight. She would probably get killed if she tried to help. Kel was trapped in the giant web, she was the one who could _really _fight but she was unable to. Razziel had to help her.

XXXXXXX (And back to Kel!)

Kel looked down in despair. Yuki had tried to help her and Kel had messed up. Only Neal, Dom, Raoul, Seaver, Merric and a few guards remained. The spidarians circled around them. Kel was living her dream. All her friends would parish because she couldn't help them. Suddenly, in a quick silver flash another knife landed right next to Kel's waist. She had no time to find out who had thrown it. The blade was close enough so that Kel could rub against it and cut her ropes.

XXXX( Just a short one!)

She had done it! Razziel couldn't believe it. She hadn't missed or hit Lady Kel. She had done it! She watched as Lady Kel dropped from the web and right next to Saria.

XXXX

"What did I ever do to you!" Kel cried. Saria turned her cloaked head in Kel's direction and must have been glaring at her.

"_You killed my brother!" _her snake like voice rang out over the whole room.

"Who was your brother?" Kel yelled.

"_Don't play dumb with me girl," _Saria hissed. _"Use your head. I am one of the most powerful mages in the world! I have invented spells and discovered some of the oldest. I was going to be the ruler of the entire world! You ruined my dream the day you killed my brother Blayce!" _

Kel gasped. Of course! Blayce had been a powerful mage, but she hadn't known about his sister.

"_My brother and I were to ruler the world! You killed him!" _Saria cried.

"Your brother was an evil man Saria! He used the souls of children to power his killing machines, and I had to kill him to stop him!" Kel replied.

"_While you talk to me your friends are being taken away! Don't you care about them?"_

"I know you won't kill them, not until I fight you," Kel said, voice even and unmoving.

"_True. I will be waiting." _With that, the spidarians all disappeared and the wind stopped blowing. Saria pointed a finger at Kel and a great force threw her to the ground, knocking her out.

"Lady? Kel, please wake up. Lady? Kel!" Kel felt somebody shaking her. She opened her eyes to see a frightened Razz bent over her. Her sapphire eyes looked like they were close to tears.

"Oh Kel! I'm so glade you're awake. Something strange is happening. Are you ok?" she asked. Kel sat up and looked around. The body parts of different guards were scattered on the floor. It seemed nobody had survived besides them.

"I think the spidarians ate most of the guards, or took their bodies for later," Razz said sadly.

"What about the King and everyone else in the palace?" Kel asked. Razz gave her a frightened look.

"I don't know what happened, but nobody is here. Everything is gone," she said quietly.

Kel got up and walked over to the door. She opened it, brushing away sticky thread. Kel gasped. Everything was white and gone. It was just like in her dream.

"_I'm still asleep," _Kel thought. _"That has to be it." _ But when Kel turned around she still saw Razz, the colors of blood, armor, and stone. It was in this one room alone that life existed.

"What's going on?" Razz asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kel admitted. "What I do know is that I have to go fight to get my friends back." Kel turned back to the lifeless hallway.

"Wait, I want to come with you!" Razz said, sprinting after her.

"No, I'm going to be fighting and you could get hurt or-,"

"Tobe fights and he's only ten! I know I'm not the best fighter but I want to help you and you can't just expect me to wait here," Razz argued. Kel looked at her. She was scared, Kel could tell by her eyes, but Razz was determined to help, and she was right. Did Kel really expect her to stay here?"

"Alright," Kel said. "Let's go."

Kel was wondering where they should begin searching for Saria when she saw something strange. It was like a floating black thread. It was glowing eerily.

"Strange," Razz muttered. Kel stepped closer too it. Slowly she reached out and touched it.

"_Follow and you will soon find me," _Saria's voice whispered in her ear. Kel pulled her hand away.

"This will lead us too Saria, and our friends," Kel told Razz.

"That woman is frighteningly insane," Razz commented.

"Yes, I hate having to talk to her in my sleep," Kel said.

"You do? Those must be awful nightmares," Razz said.

"I'm used to nightmares," Kel answered.

They decided to collect what they could from Kel's hiding room. Since Kel's sword was gone she went through many until she found a firm one that fit her well. Kel also found a spear. Razz said that Tobe had taught her the basics of using a spear, so Kel said she'd teach her more about it as they went on their journey. Kel still wasn't sure that Razz could be of any use but they should stick together if they were the only ones alive in this strange world.

They jogged out of the castle to a horrible site. The world was a wasteland. All of the plants, animals, and people were gone. The buildings still remained white stone like everything else. The sky was a horrible gray color.

"It's awful!" Razz gasped. "There's no life anywhere. It's like this is a bad dream!" Kel had to agree with Razz. The world was dead. The buildings were in good condition but no one was there to live in them.

They followed the thread through the market and the peasant's houses for about an hour without talking. When they reached the edge of the city Razz spoke up.

"I have to tell you something," she said.

"What?" Kel asked.

"Well, you see, last night I was sleeping in Sir Owen's room. I woke up because I heard a noise. When I looked out the window I saw two men-,"

"What!" Kel cried.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't know that it was so important but I just remembered what Sir Owen said before all the fighting began," Razz said hurriedly.

"I looked around for a guard outside the hall but there was none. I climbed down the wall after them, and I know that was a stupid thing to do but I thought if I followed them I could help in some way. When I got down the guards were acting weird; they didn't see or hear the two men I was following. It was like they were sleepwalking or something. Anyway, the men started climbing over the outer wall. I used the remains of the sticky, glowing rope they had used to get over it. I borrowed-well stole a horse and rode all the way to the city limits, and then a man told me that they had fled but I searched and searched and couldn't find anything," Razz finished.

Razz's bravery and cunning awed Kel. She was speechless for a moment. Razz was waiting for her comments.

"Well, this is news," Kel began.

"You've done some pretty dangerous stuff haven't you? You also stole a horse, which isn't good." Razz looked at her feet. "But you were doing it to help us, which was good," Kel added, not wanting to discourage Razz.

"I'm sorry I stole the horse. Going after them was a stupid thing to do. I let them get away, which means the whole thing was pointless," Razz said sadly.

"It was a brave thing to do," Kel pointed out. Razz shrugged glumly.

When it started to get dark they decided to make camp. Since there was nothing to hunt Kel had brought all the food from the hiding room that she could carry. There were no horses so they had to carry whatever they brought.

"It will help you get more muscle," Kel had pointed out to Razz.

They ended up stopping at the hut Razz had met the two young men and the old man at. It was nothing but walls and floor but it sheltered them. As they ate bread in their shelter Kel asked,

"What happened after I passed out? Why were you the only one left?"

"They were taking everybody. I saw them all leaving, taking all of your friends and leaving you. I hid so they wouldn't take me, that was a cowardly thing to do," Razz said yawning.

"Stop doubting yourself! If you keep thinking you're a coward you'll be a coward. If you believe you can do something you can do it," Kel said. Razz looked up at her.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not afraid of anything," Razz answered.

"You think so?" Kel asked, surprised by Razz's opinion of her.

"Well yes. You're a lady knight. You've fought mages, monsters, and armies!" Razz exclaimed. Kel was quiet for a moment. Then she looked to meet Razz's gaze.

"I am a lady knight. I have to go to battle whenever the King commands it. I have to be ready to die every time a fight someone powerful like Blayce or Saria, or one of those horrible killing machines. They don't even have to be to powerful. One lucky arrow could give me a hard time. Don't you ever say that I never get afraid. I am afraid, what I do is deal with my fear. I used to be afraid of heights but I had to climb down the Needle, it's that tall building outside, to help my kidnapped maid and dog get down because they were afraid. It was windy and we were on a rickety metal staircase on the outside. I did it because I knew I had to help my friends. I skipped one of my end-of-the-year-tests to do that. I risked having to start my training all over. Luckily my training master Lord Wyldon of Cavall thought I had proven myself enough."

When Kel finished they were both quiet for a while. It was getting late.

"I'm going to bed," Kel said. "We'll start off early in the morning. The sooner we get there the better," Kel said. She pulled a blanket she had wrapped all of her stuff up in over her chest, using her arm as a pillow.

"Night," Razz said quietly.

"Goodnight," Kel replied.

Footsteps came down the hall. Tobe opened his eyes. He had only been catnapping. He heard _lots_ of footsteps. The stone prison he sat in had no windows or lamps. There was a small latrine in the far corner of the room but there was no furniture. Tobe had been fed once that day, the fat man had brought him a piece of bread.

Tobe had been forced to work with the man's horses all day. He had discovered Peachblossom also in the stable, although the horse hadn't been taken care of properly it was a relief knowing he wasn't dead.

The footsteps were growing closer. He heard mumbling, like somebody was gagged and trying to talk. He scooted closer to the door, also made of rough stone with a small opening in the middle for slipping food through. Tobe stood on tiptoe so he could see. Torches lighted the hallways but it was still dark. There were lots of people, all being carried, to his jail cell. He dropped down and scooted into one dark corner of the room.

The door swung open and the first person walked in, then dropped somebody on the ground. Tobe saw that the carrier was a spidarian! Its burden gave a moan as it hit the floor. The spidarian left, but another came in right after it. The pattern continued until nine people had been dropped on the ground. One of them bore chains along with other binding. Tobe had thought about trying to run out the door but there were too many spidarians.

The figures squirmed and tried to talk. Tobe came from his hiding spot and bent down over one, trying to see who they were and if he should free them. He found somebody's mouth, gagged with a sticky rope, spidarian thread no doubt, and pulled it off. The person gasped for more air.

"Who's there? Where are we being held?" the voice demanded. Tobe knew that voice.

"Neal!" he exclaimed. He could have leaped for joy. Being held in the horrible place had made him think he would never see his friends again.

"Tobe! Is that you?" Neal asked.

"Yes! Here, I'll untie you." Tobe began to untie his friend's ropes but he could not get the chains off from around his ankles.

"What happened to you all?" Tobe asked.

"We were ambushed by spidarians!" Neal said. Tobe untied some more people and got helped uniting the rest. Everybody he'd been hiding with was there, everyone except Kel.

"Are you okay m' ladyship?" Tobe asked Queen Thayt.

"I'm fine," she said reassuringly.

"Those vile, disgusting, putrid creatures! Next time I see them they'll be sorry!" Owen hissed in the dark.

"Calm down Owen," Lord Raoul said. "We have to figure a way out of here."

"There is none," Tobe said.

"Well we have to do _something_," Own said angrily.

"Can't Neal use his magic?" Merric asked.

"No. Magic chains. I can't use magic with them on," Neal grumbled, rattling his chains to show everyone.

"That's too bad, I think I injured my arm," Seaver said. You could tell by his voice he was in pain.

"I don't know what he'll do with you guys," Tobe spoke up. "But there are other kids around here. Dose Lady Kel have any little brothers and sisters? They all looked related to each other and resembled her, but they had more bruises and scars. He makes them work by cleaning this dump. Although I don't see why he bothers, it still looks very ugly."

"Who's _he_?" Dom asked.

"The white robed man. I think he's a mage. He makes us call him _Master_," Tobe said in disgust.

"Kel dose have little nieces and nephews," Yuki said. "I wonder if her other relatives are around here?"

"Haven't seen them, but the only places I've been are the stable and the gray hallways," Tobe replied.

"Are you sure there's no way out of here?" Seaver asked.

"If there is a mage around here then I bet these cells are magically locked," Lord Raoul said. "You're right," Neal replied.

"Won't Kel come?" a timid voice asked. They all looked in the direction of the voice, although they couldn't see who had spoken up. "This is probably a trap for her, and we're the bait," the voice said again, but more steady. The group had forgotten Lalasa.

"Yes, we know Kel. Even if she knows it's a trap she'll come," said Merric.

"We've got to get out of here. Kel will still go, even if we rescue everyone and bring them to safety. Kel will fight that evil woman Saria," Dom said, clenching his fist. "And when she dose we will be there to help her."


	9. The Journey

Chapter 8: Meeting the Enemy

Everyone was speechless. Even Lady Alanna said nothing.

"You're not Alanna!" Lord Raoul finally said. The evil Alanna curled her lips into an evil grin.

"_Whatever gave you that idea?"_ she said mockingly in a voice that wasn't her own. Suddenly the sky outside went dark, and Alanna was no longer Alanna, but the hooded figure that haunted Kel's dreams. Thunder ran out through the town. Dark smoke appeared all around them. It was like a twister was in the room. Books and ruble flew everywhere.

"_I am Saria, the most powerful mage in the world and soon to be ruler of Tortall!"_ she cried. Then her horrible evil laugh rang out.

Guards entered the room only to get crushed into the wall by a bookcase. Kel heard somebody scream and turned around to see the one window was broken. A spidren was sticking its head in. It crawled in and went straight towards Dom. He quickly took out his sword to fend it off. Another spidren came in, and another. Kel wished she had a sword. Then she remembered the guards and sprinted over to their bodies. It was wrong to use a dead man's sword but this was an emergency. She turned back to the spidarians, now there were 5 of them.

Neal was protecting Yuki from one spidren and she was ready to fight with a fan blade she carried. Lord Raoul was fighting the second, Seaver and Merric were fighting the third, Owen was trying to protect Razz from the fourth, and Prince Roald was fighting off the fifth.

Kel quickly went to her aid first. She swooped at it with her sword but it dodged and lunged at her. She brought her sword up, sticking it through the creature's head. "Hide!" ordered Kel. Razz looked at her for a moment before running towards the other room.

Kel looked around once more. There were more spidarians and one was carrying Prince Roald away. Kel lunged at it but another one shot in front of her. She slashed its head off and moved on. Prince Roald was being carried out the window.

"Save Prince Roald!" Kel shouted to Lord Raoul, who was closer. Kel swung her sword at a nearby spidarian, cutting its chest.

More guards entered the room. Kel watched a few spidarians make a web up by the ceiling. There were a couple guards already tied up.

"Watch out Kel!" somebody called. Kel turned just as a spidren knocked her over with its leg. She shot up but wasn't quick enough. A sticky rope shot out from the monster's mouth and hit her waist. It reeled her in like a fish. She quickly sliced at the rope with her sword. The spidren was about to advance when a blade shot through its head. It fell forward, revealing its killer to be Dom. He nodded to her before he began fighting once more.

"Let me go you disgusting, vile, stupid-," Kel turned looked towards the window and saw Owen kicking at a spidren who was trying to push him out the window. His arms were bound to his sides.

"Owen!" she cried, but she was too late. He disappeared out the window.

Suddenly Kel fell forward, dropping her sword. Something had hit her in the back _hard_. It was another spidarian. Kel reached for her sword but the spidren was quick to bind her arms to her sides. Then it began to crawl up the wall, dragging her behind it.

"Kel!" Dom cried. She saw him fighting to get closer to her.

From her height she could see the whole battle. She wasn't afraid of heights but she didn't like them. She couldn't tell how many people were there. For every guard there seemed to be one more spidarian. Her spidren strapped her to the web then jumped back down to the battle.

There was nothing Kel could do, she felt so helpless! It was just like her dreams. Kel looked over at Saria. She stood, her arms spread wide. She was laughing evilly. Kel struggled to get free, but she was stuck. She turned back to the battle.

She yelled out things like "Neal, on your right!" or "Dom behind you!" or "Somebody help Merric!" This was no good, her friends were losing. She could see Lalasa being dragged out the window, and the web was full of captured guards.

"Kel!" someone cried. Kel turned to see Yuki. She had her bladed fan in hand. With one swing of her arm the blade soared up to Kel. For a second Kel was afraid it would hit her, but it landed right next to her hand, stuck in the wall. She reached for it. It was so close she only had to reach a little more.

"Yuki!" she heard Neal's desperate cries and saw that Yuki was being taken. Kel could touch the fan; she needed to get down fast. She reached as far as she could and grabbed it, but to her dismay it fell. It landed on the floor below.

"No!" Kel cried. She had to help her friends! The spidarians outnumbered them greatly. She just had to help!

XXXXX (Razziel's P.O.V…)

Razziel looked out from her hiding place. She was under a bookcase that was leaning awkwardly against the wall. She couldn't hide! She had to help! Dead spidarian's and guards were sprawled all over the floor. She watched as the immortals began spinning a barrier, blocking the guards so that they could not enter. She also saw the strange lady, Saria. The lady was creating blinding winds and thunderstorms.

What could she do? She couldn't really fight. She would probably get killed if she tried to help. Kel was trapped in the giant web, she was the one who could _really _fight but she was unable to. Razziel had to help her.

XXXXXXX (And back to Kel!)

Kel looked down in despair. Yuki had tried to help her and Kel had messed up. Only Neal, Dom, Raoul, Seaver, Merric and a few guards remained. The spidarians circled around them. Kel was living her dream. All her friends would parish because she couldn't help them. Suddenly, in a quick silver flash another knife landed right next to Kel's waist. She had no time to find out who had thrown it. The blade was close enough so that Kel could rub against it and cut her ropes.

XXXX( Just a short one!)

She had done it! Razziel couldn't believe it. She hadn't missed or hit Lady Kel. She had done it! She watched as Lady Kel dropped from the web and right next to Saria.

XXXX

"What did I ever do to you!" Kel cried. Saria turned her cloaked head in Kel's direction and must have been glaring at her.

"_You killed my brother!" _her snake like voice rang out over the whole room.

"Who was your brother?" Kel yelled.

"_Don't play dumb with me girl," _Saria hissed. _"Use your head. I am one of the most powerful mages in the world! I have invented spells and discovered some of the oldest. I was going to be the ruler of the entire world! You ruined my dream the day you killed my brother Blayce!" _

Kel gasped. Of course! Blayce had been a powerful mage, but she hadn't known about his sister.

"_My brother and I were to ruler the world! You killed him!" _Saria cried.

"Your brother was an evil man Saria! He used the souls of children to power his killing machines, and I had to kill him to stop him!" Kel replied.

"_While you talk to me your friends are being taken away! Don't you care about them?"_

"I know you won't kill them, not until I fight you," Kel said, voice even and unmoving.

"_True. I will be waiting." _With that, the spidarians all disappeared and the wind stopped blowing. Saria pointed a finger at Kel and a great force threw her to the ground, knocking her out.

"Lady? Kel, please wake up. Lady? Kel!" Kel felt somebody shaking her. She opened her eyes to see a frightened Razz bent over her. Her sapphire eyes looked like they were close to tears.

"Oh Kel! I'm so glade you're awake. Something strange is happening. Are you ok?" she asked. Kel sat up and looked around. The body parts of different guards were scattered on the floor. It seemed nobody had survived besides them.

"I think the spidarians ate most of the guards, or took their bodies for later," Razz said sadly.

"What about the King and everyone else in the palace?" Kel asked. Razz gave her a frightened look.

"I don't know what happened, but nobody is here. Everything is gone," she said quietly.

Kel got up and walked over to the door. She opened it, brushing away sticky thread. Kel gasped. Everything was white and gone. It was just like in her dream.

"_I'm still asleep," _Kel thought. _"That has to be it." _ But when Kel turned around she still saw Razz, the colors of blood, armor, and stone. It was in this one room alone that life existed.

"What's going on?" Razz asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kel admitted. "What I do know is that I have to go fight to get my friends back." Kel turned back to the lifeless hallway.

"Wait, I want to come with you!" Razz said, sprinting after her.

"No, I'm going to be fighting and you could get hurt or-,"

"Tobe fights and he's only ten! I know I'm not the best fighter but I want to help you and you can't just expect me to wait here," Razz argued. Kel looked at her. She was scared, Kel could tell by her eyes, but Razz was determined to help, and she was right. Did Kel really expect her to stay here?"

"Alright," Kel said. "Let's go."

Kel was wondering where they should begin searching for Saria when she saw something strange. It was like a floating black thread. It was glowing eerily.

"Strange," Razz muttered. Kel stepped closer too it. Slowly she reached out and touched it.

"_Follow and you will soon find me," _Saria's voice whispered in her ear. Kel pulled her hand away.

"This will lead us too Saria, and our friends," Kel told Razz.

"That woman is frighteningly insane," Razz commented.

"Yes, I hate having to talk to her in my sleep," Kel said.

"You do? Those must be awful nightmares," Razz said.

"I'm used to nightmares," Kel answered.

They decided to collect what they could from Kel's hiding room. Since Kel's sword was gone she went through many until she found a firm one that fit her well. Kel also found a spear. Razz said that Tobe had taught her the basics of using a spear, so Kel said she'd teach her more about it as they went on their journey. Kel still wasn't sure that Razz could be of any use but they should stick together if they were the only ones alive in this strange world.

They jogged out of the castle to a horrible site. The world was a wasteland. All of the plants, animals, and people were gone. The buildings still remained white stone like everything else. The sky was a horrible gray color.

"It's awful!" Razz gasped. "There's no life anywhere. It's like this is a bad dream!" Kel had to agree with Razz. The world was dead. The buildings were in good condition but no one was there to live in them.

They followed the thread through the market and the peasant's houses for about an hour without talking. When they reached the edge of the city Razz spoke up.

"I have to tell you something," she said.

"What?" Kel asked.

"Well, you see, last night I was sleeping in Sir Owen's room. I woke up because I heard a noise. When I looked out the window I saw two men-,"

"What!" Kel cried.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't know that it was so important but I just remembered what Sir Owen said before all the fighting began," Razz said hurriedly.

"I looked around for a guard outside the hall but there was none. I climbed down the wall after them, and I know that was a stupid thing to do but I thought if I followed them I could help in some way. When I got down the guards were acting weird; they didn't see or hear the two men I was following. It was like they were sleepwalking or something. Anyway, the men started climbing over the outer wall. I used the remains of the sticky, glowing rope they had used to get over it. I borrowed-well stole a horse and rode all the way to the city limits, and then a man told me that they had fled but I searched and searched and couldn't find anything," Razz finished.

Razz's bravery and cunning awed Kel. She was speechless for a moment. Razz was waiting for her comments.

"Well, this is news," Kel began.

"You've done some pretty dangerous stuff haven't you? You also stole a horse, which isn't good." Razz looked at her feet. "But you were doing it to help us, which was good," Kel added, not wanting to discourage Razz.

"I'm sorry I stole the horse. Going after them was a stupid thing to do. I let them get away, which means the whole thing was pointless," Razz said sadly.

"It was a brave thing to do," Kel pointed out. Razz shrugged glumly.

When it started to get dark they decided to make camp. Since there was nothing to hunt Kel had brought all the food from the hiding room that she could carry. There were no horses so they had to carry whatever they brought.

"It will help you get more muscle," Kel had pointed out to Razz.

They ended up stopping at the hut Razz had met the two young men and the old man at. It was nothing but walls and floor but it sheltered them. As they ate bread in their shelter Kel asked,

"What happened after I passed out? Why were you the only one left?"

"They were taking everybody. I saw them all leaving, taking all of your friends and leaving you. I hid so they wouldn't take me, that was a cowardly thing to do," Razz said yawning.

"Stop doubting yourself! If you keep thinking you're a coward you'll be a coward. If you believe you can do something you can do it," Kel said. Razz looked up at her.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not afraid of anything," Razz answered.

"You think so?" Kel asked, surprised by Razz's opinion of her.

"Well yes. You're a lady knight. You've fought mages, monsters, and armies!" Razz exclaimed. Kel was quiet for a moment. Then she looked to meet Razz's gaze.

"I am a lady knight. I have to go to battle whenever the King commands it. I have to be ready to die every time a fight someone powerful like Blayce or Saria, or one of those horrible killing machines. They don't even have to be to powerful. One lucky arrow could give me a hard time. Don't you ever say that I never get afraid. I am afraid, what I do is deal with my fear. I used to be afraid of heights but I had to climb down the Needle, it's that tall building outside, to help my kidnapped maid and dog get down because they were afraid. It was windy and we were on a rickety metal staircase on the outside. I did it because I knew I had to help my friends. I skipped one of my end-of-the-year-tests to do that. I risked having to start my training all over. Luckily my training master Lord Wyldon of Cavall thought I had proven myself enough."

When Kel finished they were both quiet for a while. It was getting late.

"I'm going to bed," Kel said. "We'll start off early in the morning. The sooner we get there the better," Kel said. She pulled a blanket she had wrapped all of her stuff up in over her chest, using her arm as a pillow.

"Night," Razz said quietly.

"Goodnight," Kel replied.

Footsteps came down the hall. Tobe opened his eyes. He had only been catnapping. He heard _lots_ of footsteps. The stone prison he sat in had no windows or lamps. There was a small latrine in the far corner of the room but there was no furniture. Tobe had been fed once that day, the fat man had brought him a piece of bread.

Tobe had been forced to work with the man's horses all day. He had discovered Peachblossom also in the stable, although the horse hadn't been taken care of properly it was a relief knowing he wasn't dead.

The footsteps were growing closer. He heard mumbling, like somebody was gagged and trying to talk. He scooted closer to the door, also made of rough stone with a small opening in the middle for slipping food through. Tobe stood on tiptoe so he could see. Torches lighted the hallways but it was still dark. There were lots of people, all being carried, to his jail cell. He dropped down and scooted into one dark corner of the room.

The door swung open and the first person walked in, then dropped somebody on the ground. Tobe saw that the carrier was a spidarian! Its burden gave a moan as it hit the floor. The spidren left, but another came in right after it. The pattern continued until nine people had been dropped on the ground. One of them bore chains along with other binding. Tobe had thought about trying to run out the door but there were too many spidarians.

The figures squirmed and tried to talk. Tobe came from his hiding spot and bent down over one, trying to see who they were and if he should free them. He found somebody's mouth, gagged with a sticky rope, spidren thread no doubt, and pulled it off. The person gasped for more air.

"Who's there? Where are we being held?" the voice demanded. Tobe knew that voice.

"Neal!" he exclaimed. He could have leaped for joy. Being held in the horrible place had made him think he would never see his friends again.

"Tobe! Is that you?" Neal asked.

"Yes! Here, I'll untie you." Tobe began to untie his friend's ropes but he could not get the chains off from around his ankles.

"What happened to you all?" Tobe asked.

"We were ambushed by spidarians!" Neal said. Tobe untied some more people and got helped uniting the rest. Everybody he'd been hiding with was there, everyone except Kel.

"Are you okay m' ladyship?" Tobe asked Queen Thayt.

"I'm fine," she said reassuringly.

"Those vile, disgusting, putrid creatures! Next time I see them they'll be sorry!" Owen hissed in the dark.

"Calm down Owen," Lord Raoul said. "We have to figure a way out of here."

"There is none," Tobe said.

"Well we have to do _something_," Own said angrily.

"Can't Neal use his magic?" Merric asked.

"No. Magic chains. I can't use magic with them on," Neal grumbled, rattling his chains to show everyone.

"That's too bad, I think I injured my arm," Seaver said. You could tell by his voice he was in pain.

"I don't know what he'll do with you guys," Tobe spoke up. "But there are other kids around here. Dose Lady Kel have any little brothers and sisters? They all looked related to each other and resembled her, but they had more bruises and scars. He makes them work by cleaning this dump. Although I don't see why he bothers, it still looks very ugly."

"Who's _he_?" Dom asked.

"The white robed man. I think he's a mage. He makes us call him _Master_," Tobe said in disgust.

"Kel dose have little nieces and nephews," Yuki said. "I wonder if her other relatives are around here?"

"Haven't seen them, but the only places I've been are the stable and the gray hallways," Tobe replied.

"Are you sure there's no way out of here?" Seaver asked.

"If there is a mage around here then I bet these cells are magically locked," Lord Raoul said. "You're right," Neal replied.

"Won't Kel come?" a timid voice asked. They all looked in the direction of the voice, although they couldn't see who had spoken up. "This is probably a trap for her, and we're the bait," the voice said again, but more steady. The group had forgotten Lalasa.

"Yes, we know Kel. Even if she knows it's a trap she'll come," said Merric.

"We've got to get out of here. Kel will still go, even if we rescue everyone and bring them to safety. Kel will fight that evil woman Saria," Dom said, clenching his fist. "And when she dose we will be there to help her."


	10. The Battle

Emmy: Sorry for the late update. I kinda forgot about this story for a while. I hope you like it. It's my favorite chapter.

Chapter 10: The Battle

Kel and Razz walked down the hill quickly. It was steep but they were both exited about making it this far and wanted to get inside the castle as soon as possible.

"We'll have to climb up the platform and find a way into it secretly," Kel told Razz. "This is just like when I had to save the children from Blayce."

"The spidarians probably told her we're already here. Won't he be expecting us?" Razz asked.

"She's been expecting us the whole time. We'll have to sneak in and free our friends some how before she finds us," Kel replied

They came to the valley but stopped were the grass began to disappear. It was as if the entire valley had been replaced with gray stone bricks.

"Ok, we'll climb up the rocks to get to the castle but instead of going to the entrance we'll look for a hidden door. She's smart and wouldn't stay in the castle if there wasn't a secret way out," Kel explained. Razz nodded and looked at the ground.

"The ground looks so strange. It just suddenly turns to stone right here," she remarked. Kel didn't reply.

The two began jogging across the stone field. They had only gone a couple yards before Razz yelped and stumbled to the ground.

"Are you ok," Kel said stopping.

"That was strange. What did I trip on?" Razz asked, getting up. They both looked behind her and saw a small spot where a block of stone had seemed to disappear. Razz bent over to look at it.

"Strange," she whispered.

"Let's keep going," Kel urged. She was so close to her friends and they had no time to waste. Razz and her began jogging again but then Razz stopped and cried, "Wait!"

Kel stopped yet again. "What now?" she asked impatiently.

"I heard something. Didn't you-?" Kel gasped, cutting Razz off. The ground behind Razz was gradually disappearing, turning into a big blackness. The stones were falling from they're place, crumbling into the nothingness below.

"Run!" Kel cried. Razz turned to look and gave a cry. The two ran as fast as they could but the stones were falling away. Even the stones in front of Kel were falling away, making her look before she stepped. As soon as Kel would lift her foot from a stone she could feel it fall away. Kel had never seen magic like this. Soon there would be no more stones to stand on.

They were about to jump over an opening where many stones had fallen when more stones fell back making it impossible to leap over. Razz began to run around but Kel used what seemed to be stones floating in mid air to hop across. It was tricky and she had to place her feet just right. At one point Kel looked down and saw the darkness below. It looked endless, like if Kel feel she would never stop falling. She quickly hopped off the last stone, sending it down into blackness.

"We're almost there," she cried to Razz. They leaped over as many openings as they could but Kel was afraid they wouldn't make it before all the stones fell.

With a sudden _whoosh _Razz disappeared. Kel stopped to see her hanging off the edge of the stone bricks. Quickly Kel bent down to give her a hand. As their fingers locked the stones beneath Kel's feet began to wobble. With great strength she pulled Razz over the edge just as the stones around the area feel. Kel began to feel air beneath her feet when a hard force knocked her back onto the platform. Kel hit the stones with Razz on top of her.

"Come on!" Razz cried, taking Kel's hand. The two were so close to the castle. Only about a yard left. Just as they neared the edge all the stones began to wobble. Every stone they stepped on fell as they ran.

"We'll have to jump!" Kel cried. "Ok," Razz said, tightening her grip on Kel's hand.

"One…two...threeeee!" With one mighty leap the two soared through the air. For a moment Kel stopped breathing. She was hurtling through the air, her eyes closed tight. The next moment she hit something hard.

Kel was still for a moment. Had they made it? She slowly lifted her head and looked around. She was lying on the ground. They were alive!

"Razz we made it!" she exclaimed. Razz lifted up her head and looked back. The two had landed about an inch from the edge.

"Oh thank heavens! We're alive!" Razz cried. The two sat a moment to ketch their breath. "Why would Saria try to kill you like that if she wanted you to come to her?" Razz asked.

Kel stood up. "She likes to mess with people. We're all pawns in her little game," Kel replied darkly. Kel stared out at the black hole that surrounded them. It would have been horrible to fall.

"Shall we keep going?" Razz asked. Kel nodded.

"The sooner we get there the better," she replied.

It was a hard, long, and tiresome walk up the stone platform. Kel kept slipping and scrapping her knees. Sand from the stone blew into their eyes and mouths, slowing them down. The height didn't help either. Kel wouldn't let herself look down. She was afraid she might freak out like she used to do.

"Are we almost to the top?" Razz asked as she struggled along.

"Yes," Kel replied. Kel grabbed onto a chunk of rock and cut her hand. "Ow! Be careful up ahead," Kel warned. Kel climbed a bit higher before reaching the ledge. "Finally," she said, hoisting her self up onto the stone platform. Razz grabbed onto the ledge and grabbed Kel's hand.

When the two were safely on the platform they began to search. There were no guards around witch struck Kel as quite odd.

"The secret door could be anywhere. It looks and feels like stone but you can go through it," Kel said feeling around the wall with her hands. Razz did the same and then froze.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"What?" Kel asked. Razz quickly grabbed Kel's arm and pulled her behind a part of the castle where the wall went inward.

"Listen," Razz said quietly. Kel listened. She heard footsteps. They were soft but she heard them, many footsteps. As the footsteps grew louder Kel braced herself for a fight when suddenly the footsteps stopped. Kel turned her head slowly so she could see.

Two spidarians were crouching by the wall. One was feeling along it with one of his legs. The other was looking around, its eyes darted everywhere. Kel pulled back so it wouldn't spot her. There was a bit of murmuring and then total silence. Kel peaked around but they were both gone. She waited a moment to see if any others would come.

"Ok, let's go," Kel said. She stepped up to where the spidarians had been. Razz tapped the wall. "I bet this is our secret entrance. Finally a spot of good luck."

"You sure this is it?" she asked. "It feels solid."

"Yes," Kel said. "Just push through." Kel shut her eyes and put her hand up to the wall and pushed hard. The stone didn't move. Then suddenly her hand wasn't touching the stone anymore. She opened her eyes to find herself in a dark passageway.

A second later Razz appeared beside her. "Weird," she said. Torches were scattered along the passageway. They walked until they came to a dead end. "Look," Razz said, pointing up. Kel looked and saw a small trap door. She stood on tiptoe and pushed up. The lid slid away easily. Poking her head up she saw that she was in the middle of a large dark room.

"Is it safe?" Razz asked.

"Yes, I think," Kel said, speaking softly.

Kel climbed out and looked around. There didn't seem to be any light anywhere.

"It's really dark," Razz said. "Creepy dark." Kel nodded in agreement, although Razz couldn't see her.

Suddenly a torch lit it's self. Then another. Both girls watched as torch after torch lit all on its own until the room was fully lit.

"Wow," Razz gasped. The room was a great hall. The floor they stood on was made of marble, and many velvet tapestries covered the walls. There were marble pillars with pictures carved into them. There was also a strange glowing orb that rested on a small table next to the thrown. The whole place looked magnificent.

"_Beautiful isn't it?" _a voice from behind said. Kel and Razz both turned to see a giant marble thrown decorated with jewels and gold. A ball of black smoke appeared on the thrown. It began to take shape, turning into the hooded figure.

"Saria," Kel said. Finally, after their long journey, they had made it. Finally Kel could fight Saria and free her friends.

"_Keldary, I see you decided to come,"_ Saria hissed.

"Where are my friends?" Kel asked, her voice loud and hateful.

Saria gave a small laugh. _"Now why would I tell you a thing like that? It's so much more fun watching you squirm,"_ she said, laughing again. Kel clenched her fists.

"_You know,"_ Saria continued. _"I've been keeping an eye on you. I was surprised you made it past my little traps. I'm glad. Now I get to destroy you myself."_

Kel glared at her. "What makes you so sure you'll win?" Kel taunted.

Saria gave a chuckle and sat up strait on her thrown. _"I am the greatest sorceress of all time. I can manipulate life itself. How do you expect to defeat me?"_

As Saria said this dark smoke wafted through the room, curling around the girls and floating to the ceiling. Razz tried to wave the smoke away but Kel ignored it.

"Saria, you think you are a goddess but it takes more then magic to win a battle and to govern a kingdom. I've played your game and traveled great distances. Let my friends go or prepare to fight," Kel said, staring into the black hood.

"_Alright,"_ Saria said. Then she snapped her fingers.

A man, hidden by the smoke, stepped forward. Turning to Saria he bowed. He had white hair and red eyes that were fixed in a mocking glare.

"What's this!" Kel cried. "Can you not fight your own battle for once?" Saria was silent but Kel pictured her scowling.

Then she said, _"A sorceress fights with her magic, and here is an example of mine." _ Saria stood up; trails of smoke flowing from her body. Kel couldn't hear the words Saria was saying because a giant crack, like the sound of a tree being hit by lightning, echoed through the room. It didn't matter. What she saw amazed and frightened her.

The man in front of Kel had smoke curling around his body and he was changing. He grew taller, and his back hunched over. Thin, bat like wings burst from his back, like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon. His skin turned black and scaly, his red eyes became slits and jagged claws grew from his hands and feet. To top it all off a long spiky tail burst from his lower back. He was over 20 feet tall, had a long snout, and twisted horns on his head.

"What is it?" Razz asked, horrified.

"I-think it's a dragon," Kel replied, a bit intimidated by this giant creature. The dragon gave a loud screeching roar. Kel bent down to Razz and said, "I will have to fight. You go look for our friends. I think they're somewhere behind an iron door at the end of a hallway." Then Kel drew her sword. "Hurry." Razz nodded and scooted to the side of the room so not to get in the way of the battle.

The dragon roared again and blew smoke from its nostrils. She wished more than anything she wouldn't have to fight the dragon, besides the obvious reasons she really didn't want to hurt such a magnificent creature and if Dain ever found out she'd be outraged. But Kel knew she had to do it and prayed the gods and dragons would forgive her for fighting the creature. Kel raised her sword up to a defense position. Then the battle began.

The dragon bent down to four legs and took a swipe at Kel with his claws. She scooted back, just dodging the sharp blades. It then gave a swipe of its giant tail but Kel was quick to dodge that as well.

"Your monster is big but it is slow," Kel called to Saria. The dragon growled and went for Kel with its mouth. She thrashed her sword at his nose, making him step back with a cry.

"Forget out your nose, get her!" Saria cried angrily.

The dragon then stomped towards Kel. She tried avoiding his legs but his goal seemed to be to squash her. She had slid past a front leg but was surprised when she ended up flat on her back. One of the back legs had hit her. Before she could get up the dragon swiped at her with his claws again but Kel quickly raised her sword up, digging it into the dragon's front foot. The creature screeched at the top of its lungs and began to panic. It flapped is great wings and flew wildly around the room, sword in foot, knocking against the ceiling and the walls.

"_Idiot!" _Saria cried. Finally the sword popped out and landed on the other side of the room, far away from Kel.

Before the dragon could try to get her Kel ran as fast as she could to her sword. She was just about to grab it when the dragon tail knocked right into her. She was thrown into the wall. Kel fell to the floor and gasped for air. Before she could do anything the dragon went at her with his tail again. Instead of dodging it Kel grabbed the tail as it knocked into her. She was swung this way and that. Kel held on tight, waiting for the right moment to let go. It was very hard to see with the smoke and the spinning but Kel was able to tell when she was closest to her sword. Taking a breath she let go and tumbled to the ground.

Kel looked around as soon as she landed. For a moment everything spun and she felt like she was going to be sick but then she saw her sword. Quickly she shot out her hand and grabbed it just in time. The dragon thumped his tail hard, missing Kel by an inch. That gave Kel the chance to slash at it, making a long deep cut. The dragon let out a cry of pain and glared at Kel with its red eyes. It opened its mouth and a chill went down Kel's spine. She knew what he was going to do. She would be burnt to a crisp. She looked around in panic and quickly dodged behind the nearest marble pillar. A surge of fire shot right past the pillar, making Kel's side get hot. There would be more fire to come and she wouldn't be able to hide behind the pillar forever. She wished she had a shield.

XXXXXXXX (Back with Razz…)

As Kel had begun her battle Razziel had stayed by the sidelines, unnoticed by anyone. She had found a door on the far left side of the room and had slipped through it when Saria wasn't looking. Now she found herself in a long dark hallway. The floor was made of gray stone, it was shiny and clean but it still looked ugly and dirty. Spear in hand she walked softly down the hallway, just in case there were any guards prowling around. She turned left, right, right, left and went strait until she came to a flight of stairs and a door. The door was wooden and she could hear noises on the other side. She listened quietly but decided to go down the steps when she heard voices speaking of killing and food.

The staircase led far down. Razziel stopped counting at 150. Finally she reached yet another hallway but this one was hardly lit. It was also very small. She quickly walked down the hall until she came to an iron door. Lady Kel had thought the prisoners were behind an iron door. Razziel wasn't sure how Lady Kel knew but this was an iron door deep under the castle. It was a perfect dungeon. Razziel listened for voices but heard nothing. She noticed there was an old lock. All she had to do was lift it to open the door.

"_Easy enough," _she thought but when Razziel went to lift it she got a horrible shock, _literally_. A surge of painful light shot throughout her body. She quickly took her fingers back. _"A magic lock?" _she thought. She had never come across one and didn't know how to open it.

"Hello?" she called softly. She was afraid to talk too loud. She kept thinking she would turn to see a spidarian right behind her. She would be cornered in the dark. Razziel tried to shrug away her fears but it was hard. "Hello?" she called a bit louder. "Sir Neal? Tobe? Anybody?" There was silence for a moment but then she heard movement.

"Is someone there?" a faint voice called.

"Yes," she replied excitedly. "I'm going to get you out." Razziel figured that since she had lots of extra magic in her maybe she could open the magic lock. Neal had said she was overflowing with it and now Razz was glad-although she new the overflowing magic could end up killing her, at least it was coming in handy.

Razziel stood back and reached for her magic. She started to gather as much as she could into her hands, but soon her body began to burn. She couldn't hold the raw magic easily and felt she was going to lose it at any moment. She focused hard on the lock and threw her power onto it. There was a bright flash and Razziel was thrown backwards by a powerful force but not before receiving another painful shock. When she got up the lock was still latched.

"I know that magic," a voice from the other side of the door said.

Razziel gathered her magic again but this time she pulled it out of her body until she had a small ball of magic hovering above her hands. It gave her more time to grab almost every last speck of magic in her.

"_I can do this," _she thought. _"I have to."_

Taking it in one hand she took a breath and grabbed hold of the lock. Her hands burned with power and she wanted to let go but she couldn't give up. The clash of her blue magic and the lock's black magic flowed through the room. Her whole body was one fire. Razziel felt the black magic move. She was winning.

This was it. This was her purpose. She was strong. She was powerful. She would never have been able to do it if she had stayed with her father. She would have never met her new friends. She would never have accomplished what she had the past couple months if she hadn't left. Suddenly a blast of emotion went through her body. Hope, courage, happiness, love and many other powerful feelings were with her. Then there was an explosion. She was knocked backward again.

It hurt to move. She looked and saw that her hands were a bloody mess. Razziel sat up and leaned against the wall. Besides her hands Razziel's back and arms felt bruised, and she felt quite weak.

"Hello?" voice called. "Razz is that you?"

"Yes. I'm fine," she said getting up. Her knees wobbled and she grabbed the wall for support, but didn't get much.

Figures came towards her. "What are _you_ doing here?" one asked. Razziel knew Owen's voice.

"Is that anyway to thank your rescuer?" she asked smiling a bit. She couldn't help it. She had done it! She had saved her friends.

"How'd you get us out," a smaller figure she recognized as Tobe asked.

"Um…" Razz looked at her hands. "Tell yeah later."

"Where's Kel?" Merric asked. A rush of fear swept over Razziel.

"Oh Kel! She needs our help. We have to go!" with that she turned to go but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hold on," Neal said. "Tell us what going on." he ordered.

Suddenly everybody was asking questions. Each voice was trying to be heard and each one was demanding an answer. This really annoyed Razziel.

"Be quiet!" she snapped. They all were silent, and a bit surprised by her ignorance. "If you keep making so much noise guards will come and we'll have to fight. We don't have time for that. We need to help Kel. Now, follow me. We'll talk later. We're going **now**," she ordered. They remained silent. Razziel turned and began up the stairs.

XXXXXXX(Back to Kel…)

Kel tucked and rolled once more to the next pillar. She had been dodging the flames for a long time now and had gotten singed a bit anyway. The dragon seemed to be fed up with her so flapped his wings and took to the air. It began to circle above. Kel wasn't sure what it was doing but knew it probably wasn't good. Suddenly it went into a dive. Kel was ready to slice him with her sword when, instead of trying to bite her into it pulled up and clung to her with its back claws.

Kel struggled to get free but the claws held tight, like a bird might hold its kill in its talons. They were cutting into Kel's sides, and she couldn't attack because her arms and sword were both being pressed to her sides. The dragon flew round and round screeching with triumph. Kel couldn't tell what was up and what was down. Then the dragon flew strait up hovered right under the ceiling. Kel couldn't help looking down and when she did her stomach flipped. The old fear of falling was coming back. Memories of being up high flashed through her mind. She couldn't breath. The dragon was going to drop her and she'd fall to her doom.

"_It's been nice knowing you Keldary_," Saria said. _"But before you go I wanted to show you something." _ Saria stood up and lifted the blue orb off the table. _"This is the key to my magic,"_ she said. _"This is how I can take life and give life. This is how I have become a god and this is why I can defeat you." _

Saria suddenly reconfigured herself into smoke again and floated up to the dragon where she became human again. The orb was still in her hand. Kel could see that it looked like a round ocean with little chunks of land in it.

"_You see, this is where I've been keeping everybody. Your family and everybody else are all right here in the palm of my hand. I could destroy them just like that." _ To emphasize this Saria sent a little bolt of lightning through her finger into the orb. Kel heard faint, little screams.

"You'll never win," Kel said

"_You sure about that?" _Saria asked.Kel looked Saria strait in the eye.

"Even if you kill me someone will defeat you," she replied.

"_I highly doubt that," _Saria said. With that she floated back down to her thrown.

"_Now my servant,"_ Saria said. _"It is time."_

As the dragon shifted a thought suddenly struck Kel.

"Wait," she said to the dragon. "You don't need to take orders from her. You're a dragon. You could be free and make your own decisions." The dragon paused for a second. He seemed to be considering this. Then he looked Kel in the eye and said in a low rumble,

"**I am a loyal servant of Queen Saria. She is mightier than any king or god. I follow her and her alone. She gave me my dragon form. I could never defeat someone so mighty. You were foolish to try and now you will die."**

With that the dragon gave out another roar. Then Kel felt the claws pull back. She tried to hold on but it was too late. She was falling.

Kel felt the air rushing past her, the world spinning around her. She had failed. She had come so far only to fail. She would never see her family or her friends ever again. She had faced the spidarians and the stone valley all for nothing. And now she would die. Kel knew any moment she would hit the hard ground…but that moment never came.

Kel did land but she didn't die. She landed on something slightly soft and bumpy.

"Kel you're alright!" a voice said. Kel looked around and gasped at what she saw.

"N-Neal, Owen, Dom, Tobe, Merric, everybody! You're all right!" she cried.

"Kel please get off of me," a voice moaned. Kel stood up and looked to see Lord Raoul on the ground.

"Thanks for saving me," she said. Kel wanted to cry and laugh and shout for joy. She wanted to hug them all right then and there. She wanted to celebrate and go home. "How did you guys escape?" Kel asked.

"It was the girl," Lalasa said softly, pointing to Razz. Kel beamed at Razz. The girl gave a shy smile.

"We'll talk later," Lord Raoul said. Suddenly Kel's thoughts were jerked back to the battle. She turned to face Saria.

"_How touching," _Saria hissed. _"Destroy them my creature." _ With that the dragon swooped down blowing a large cyclone of fire at them. Everyone spread out and tried to hide behind pillars as Kel did. The dragon had gone through this routine before and lashed his tail about in frustration.

"Kel how can we help you?" Owen called. "They took our weapons when they kidnapped us but we still want to help!" Kel shook her head.

"No, I have to do this buy myself. You guys try to escape," Kel replied.

"But Kel-," Owen began.

"No. Now go, quickly. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"What about you?" Owen asked, eyes begging for her to let him help.

"I'll do what I must," Kel said. Owen looked at her for a moment and was about to say something when they heard a scream and a loud crash.

The dragon had broken a pillar in half with its tail and Lalasa and Tobe had lost their hiding place. Lalasa was on the ground staring up at the dragon in fear. "Come on!" Tobe cried, pulling her to her feet as the dragon raised up its front foot. Tobe pulled Lalasa away just before the massive foot hit the ground. They ran to the next pillar where Lord Raoul pulled them back. He gave Kel a looked that asked, _"What do you want us to do?"_ He was letting her take command.

Kel looked around quickly for Razz, spotting her behind the pillar behind Kel's.

"Razz," she called. Razz poked her head out a bit.

"Yes?" she called back.

"Take everyone through the secret passage way we entered through. I'll stay here and defeat Saria then ketch up with you guys. Ok?" Razz gave her a sad look.

"No, it's not ok," she replied. "But I'll do it anyway. I know that you need to do this." Then she gave a small smile. "I believe you can. I will see you soon." Kel smiled. A small warm feeling grew in her chest. She wasn't sure what it was. Then she realized it was hope. Razz believed in her. She had to believe in herself. Kel nodded to Razz.

"I will see you soon," she replied. Razz nodded back.

Kel turned her attention back to the dragon. It seemed to be thinking of what to do and whom it should attack first.

"_Come on servant, kill them now!"_ Saria cried, frustration growing in her voice. The dragon screeched and moved forward. Kel slipped out from behind her pillar, and moved back towards the wall unnoticed. Her plan was to sneak behind him and attack, or distract him long enough for her friends to escape. She quietly but quickly began to sneak around the room. The dragon turned its head left and right, looking for her. As its head began to look in her direction Kel froze. She drew her sword but before the dragon caught a glimpse of her a voice rang out.

"Hey, you great big idiot! I'm over here!" The dragon swung his head around and looked for the source of the noise. Kel looked too. It was Razz. What the heck was she doing? Kel had told her to get everyone out. The dragon roared and swiped at her with his paw but she dodged back behind the pillar. "Over here!" another voice cried. The dragon turned his attention to Neal and swiped at him. Neal also disappeared behind a pillar. Owen was next, then Tobe, then Lord Raoul. Kel silently thanked her friends and made her way around the room.

As Kel approached the thrown she halted. She wasn't sure exactly how to attack. She was to the left of Saria who seemed to be to into the dragon's problem to have noticed Kel was only 7 feet away from her. Kel lifted her sword and slowly began to approach the thrown. She had never moved so quietly in her life. Things seemed to slow down, seconds felt like hours. She couldn't hear the dragon screeching or her friends calling to it. All she could hear was her own heart beating. Her body felt heavy, like she was covered in syrup. She could hardly move. Slowly, she approached the thrown. She was so close she didn't know how Saria hadn't noticed her.

Then, suddenly, as Kel lifted her sword Saria turned to her with a look of surprise and cried, _"She's over here you fool!" _

Kel's heavy body suddenly lightened up. All of her senses and reflexes seemed sharper then ever. She looked up and saw the dragon flying at her with great speed, jaws open wide, eyes red like fire. She was ready. With one quick movement of her wrist her sword went up.

An ear-piercing screech rang through the room. The dragon flew through the air, knocking into many columns before crashing to the ground. Blood sprayed from its throat as it wheezed and cried in pain.

"**Saria, help me!" **its low voice grumbled. Kel turned back to Saria.

"_Fool,"_ she hissed. _"You have failed me."_ The dragons red eyes grew big and round as it gasped for air. Kel heard it choke and gag, then with one last wheeze he collapsed. For moment there was silence, then suddenly a column crashed to the ground, another falling after it. Bits of the ceiling began to fall. She hoped her friends would make it out.

"You hate me for killing your brother but killing your own minions doesn't seem to bother you?" Kel asked coolly. She had had enough of Saria. Saria glared at her, fire burning in her eyes.

"_Never compare my brother to a servant!"_ Saria cried. Suddenly her face twisted into a mischievous grin. _"You no longer have a sword,"_ she hissed.

Before Kel could move Saria's hand was around her neck. Saria stood up, lifting Kel of the ground. Kel struggled to get the old, gray hands off her but they held tight. Kel could see Saria's face now. Her skin was gray and her eyes were golden, like a cat's. Her hair was long and black. It seemed to be smoke, just like the rest of her body. She wasn't old, but her body seemed to have been changed, perhaps by her magic?

"_You have failed, Keldary of Mindelan," _Saria said, smirking. "_I will be the Ruler of the whole world. Everyone will know me as Saria, greater than any King or God. I will bring a new era to this world, where everyone will worship and obey me." _

Kel choked for air but Saria's grip was too strong. Kel felt the ceiling falling, she heard the marble crashing to the floor but Saria didn't seem to care.

"_And everyone will remember you as Keldary of Mindelan, the one who failed to save them all." _

Kel's lungs were gasping for air and her head pounded. She had to defeat Saria once and for all. It didn't matter what happened to her.

"_Any last words?"_ Saria asked, loosening her grip.

"You-," she choked. "-Are a cold hearted creature. You are no longer a h-human. Evil and hate has turned you into a monster. Y-You are lower then any creature I have ever met. You, like your b-brother, must be stopped, and I will do whatever it takes to s-stop you." Saria gave a wild grin.

"_And how-"_ she asked. _"-Will you do that?"_

Kel stared into Saria's animal like eyes. They were wild like a mad man's and filled with hate. "Like this," she replied.

Saria had never expected what came next. Kel put all of her strength into one swift kick. The kick was not aimed at Saria, but at the blue orb perched next to her. Kel and Saria both watched as the orb flew through the air. Kel saw the fear and realization in Saria's eyes.

"_No!" _she cried out desperately, dropping Kel to the ground and leaping after the orb. She wasn't quick enough. The glowing ball hit the floor with a loud crash, shattering to pieces.

"_No!"_ Saria screeched. Suddenly the room was filled with light. Saria gripped her head and cried out in pain. The whole place seemed to full of swift currents of blue light, making their way to exits. _"My magic! Noooo!"_ Saria shrieked. Saria was throwing a fit but as she did Kel noticed something was happening.

Saria was disappearing. She stopped her angry fit and sated at her hands. He arms, her hands, her hair, everything seemed to be turning to smoke. It was like her body was being blown away.

"What's happening to me!" she screamed in a less snake like voice. Kel backed up. She had to get out of there before the place collapsed. She saw Saria slowly disappear, crying out in pain and fear. "Someone help me! Please?" she cried. Kel didn't stop. This was beyond her. Saria was to receive a punishment greater then anything a mortal could not to her.

Kel made her way to the door she had used to get in, dodging the falling marble and rock. She tripped on a chunk of rock and tried to get up but before she could a chunk of marble rolled onto her foot. Kel cried out in pain. She had to get her foot out before more marble fell on her. She pushed and pushed, trying not to scream but the marble wouldn't budge. She couldn't give up. She had come this far, she had defeated Saria, Kel had saved her friends, and she was not going to die like this. She would not be defeated by a rock. Even with all her determination the rock wouldn't move.

Suddenly she felt a sharp jab in the back of her head. A small rock had hit her, just hard enough to knock her out.

Kel heard voices. One was small and pitiful and the others all made her ears hurt. Those voices sounded as if all the good and evil in the world was contained inside them. Over the ringing in her ears Kel could make out what the voices were saying. They sounded angry.

"_You, mere mortal, have been acting out of title. You think you're a god! You have no power."_

"_Stealing from the gods, and trying to control the world? You cannot even imagine the punishment for a such crimes."_

"_Did you think we would just let you destroy the world, or did you think you could destroy us as well? We were the ones who created that item in the first place!"_

"_You have done many terrible deeds Saria of Scanra. We have no choice but to banish you to the Realm of the Dead, where you shall suffer your punishment for the rest of eternity."_

"_Oh please, Mighty Lords. I-I'm sorry. I beg forgiveness of you. Please have mercy! Please, please, I shall dedicate my life to doing good things for people. I'll become a healer, a solider, anything. Anything to be freed!"_

"_No. There is nothing you could ever do to be forgiven for the terrible things you have done. You will join your brother in the Realm of the Dead. Remember, there is no one more powerful then the gods!"_

Then there was an ear-piercing scream and silence.


	11. Home Again

Emmy: So sorry to my one lone reviewer! I kinda forgot about this fic…sorry. But here is your chapter, on a silver platter. It's all for you.

Chapter 11: Home Again

When Kel awoke she didn't open her eyes. She was on a soft bed, the first real bed she had slept on in a couple nights. She smelled flowers and tea. She didn't want to get up. Kel hadn't really relaxed in a long time. She could rest a few more minutes.

Then she realized she was hungry and thirsty. She also wanted to see her friends. Resting could wait a little while longer. Slowly Kel opened her eyes. For a moment she stared at the stone ceiling. _Was_ everything back to normal? Where her friends ok? She looked around the room and with great relief realized it was her own room. Everything was back the way it had been. The room was full of an assortment of different colors. The window was open, letting in a warm spring breeze and the scent of wildflowers.

"Kel?" a voice asked. Kel turned to see Dom sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Dom? Your ok?" Kel asked.

"Oh Kel, I'm fine. I was worried about you. Kel, you saved us all. I-we-are in your dept," he said, grasping her hand. Kel sat up and smiled.

"You're my friends, I would do anything to help you guys," Kel replied. Kel wasn't sure but it looked like Dom might have been crying or was about to cry. "Is everyone ok?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied. "Everyone is fine. Some people are a bit singed but no lives were lost." Kel's smile faded.

"Except for Peachblossom, Jump and the sparrows," Kel replied.

" Not exactly. We did find Peachblossom and Jump." As Dom said this Jump jumped up onto Kel's bed, wagging his tail excitedly.

"Oh Jump!" Kel cried, taking him in he arms.

Kel looked back up to Dom. "What happened? I was stuck, then I passed out."

"We made it out but since you weren't coming Lord Raoul and I went in to see if you were alright. Everyone wanted to go but we wouldn't let them," Dom explained.

"Thank you Dom," Kel replied. "I was so worried that I would never see you again. I couldn't imagine life without you, or anyone else." Dom smiled.

"Be neither," he said.

"I'll go get you some food and tea if you like. Also, your friends have been waiting for you to wake up. I just came in here about thirty minutes ago, after Tobe. You can see them if you're feeling up to it." Kel pushed back the covers.

"I feel fine and fit thank you very much," she replied. Dom chuckled.

"Oh excuse me lady knight, what was I thinking? You not able to handle something?" Kel laughed too. When they stopped Dom said "I'll send for your food and get everyone."

As he left Kel saw something on her leg. She examined it more thoroughly and discovered it was a splint.

"I broke my foot?" she said aloud.

"Yes, my dear cousin fixed it up but you should leave the splint on a little longer," Dom replied as he walked out the door.

Kel took a deep breath as she waited for her friends. A long adventure had come to its end. Now she could relax at the palace some more, just wait for the next one to come her way.

Not a ten seconds later did Tobe walk in.

"Lady, you're alright!" he cried, giving her a hug. "I was getting worried you wouldn't come," he said.

"What! Leave you in that wretched place? Never," Kel replied.

"It was scary," Tobe went on. "Them evil people had your family cleaning hallways with me. The place still never looked good, even if it was clean." Kel giggled.

"You're laughing like a girl," Tobe said in astonishment.

"Yes I am. That's because I am a girl," Kel replied, laughing some more. Tobe smiled.

"I'm glad we're back," he said.

"Me too," said Kel, nodding her head.

"I'll go now, almost everybody wants to talk to you and they're afraid they'll overwhelm you if they all come in a once," he said, getting off the bed. Kel nodded a goodbye.

There was a soft creek as the door opened. The visitor was Razz. Razz hadn't seen her at all that day.

"Hello Kel!" she cried, bounding over to Kel's bedside. "Glad to see your better!"

"I'm glad to see your alright too," Kel replied. Razz smiled and hugged Kel tightly.

"Oh Kel, I knew you could do it! I knew you would triumph! You saved us all! You are a true hero and a true friend," Razz said. Kel hugged her back and they stayed like that for a moment. Then Razz pulled away. "You are my hero Kel, not just because you defeated Saria but because you taught me to believe in myself. You were kind to me from the first day I met you and you never treated me like a servant or like a child." Kel saw tears in the corners of Razziel's eyes. "You never stopped believing in me and for that I am eternally grateful. Thank you." Kel hadn't realized till that moment that she was crying as well. Razz wiped away her tears and bowed to Kel. Kel smiled.

"Thank you." They were silent for a moment.

"I'll see you later," Razz said, quickly running out the door.

Next to come in was Neal. He smiled as soon as he saw her. "The famous Keldary of Mindelan, Lady Knight, saves the world from an all powerful mage after facing dangers traps and escapes with nothing but a broken foot and ankle. If all knights were as good as you we wouldn't have to train new lads, just keep the same fifty or so for ten years." Kel laughed at his joke.

"You forgot something," Kel said.

"What is that?" Neal asked.

"I had help all along the way." Neal grinned.

"Which means I mean to say ' The famous Keldary of Mindelan, Lady Knight, most modest person on the planet, saves the world'-,"

"Oh very funny," Kel replied, although she was laughing herself.

Just then a servant with a food tray entered the room. "You must eat and drink, healer's orders," Neal said, handing her a mug of tea. A bowl of stew was set on her bedside table.

"I'm starving," she replied. "Also, I can handle more then one person in here at a time, I'm feeling perfect." Neal grinned.

"As you say," he replied. With that he went to open the door.

Kel spent the rest of the day talking to her friends. Owen practically suffocated her with his hug. All of her friends wanted to thank Kel and see if she was ok. They commented on her courage and thanked her for coming.

"We would have fought to Kel! If we had had any weapon we would have sliced him into!" Owen had said.

"I knew you would come," Lalasa had said quietly.

Even Lady Alanna-the real Lady Alanna-was there. She had been trapped in Saria's blue orb, which Kel had identified as the Orb of the Gods.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," Lady Alanna had said. The King had also visited Kel. He was going to hold a banquet in honor of her! She would see her family then. "It's the least we can do. You saved all our lives," the King replied. So Kel and all her friends began to get ready for the banquet. Kel would not attend in the dirty, smelly, blood stained cloths she had worn for the past few days. Before she changed she went down to visit her horse, bringing him some apples as a special treat. She even rode him a while, feeling the wind run through her hair and warm her face.

That night Dom escorted Kel down to a special dinning area where the King and Queen could dine with their children. It was quite a beautiful room with a glass chandelier handing above the very long oak table. Everything was polished and shiny but Dom said not to worry about having to act proper. They were using the room so they wouldn't be bothered by all the pages and squires in the main dinning hall.

Kel was most pleased to see were her parents, brothers, and sisters. It had been so long since she'd seen any of them. Her mother seemed older. She had wrinkles beginning to develop on her face, plus her whit hair made her look older then she really was but she still looked as beautiful as ever. Her short father also looked a bit older but his warm smile hadn't changed a bit. Her brothers and sisters all wore a look of pride on their faces. Even her brother Conal seemed pleased. Conal and her had never been too close. Once he had dangled her out the tower window, causing her fear of heights.

"Kel dear it's so good to see you!" her mother said, as the two shared a hug.

"It's great to see you too, all of you!" she replied happily.

"This is the first time I've seen you and you haven't grown an inch taller," her mother replied. Kel smiled sheepishly. "I am so proud of you," her mother continued.

"Thank you Mama," Kel replied. It felt so good to have her mother's praise and to see her mothers face, knowing she was safe. "I've missed you so much!" Kel said, leaning over to hug her father.

The conversation continued with more hugs and more praise. Kel was just happy to be with her family, she hadn't seen them in such a long time and the thought of losing them made her want to cry.

Everyone else was there as well. The king, the queen, all of her friends she had rescued, Razz, and the real Lady Alanna took their places around the table. Everyone was dressed simply, even the royal family. It was one of the most fantastic dinners Kel had ever had. Kel tasted the spicy pork and the juicy fruits and vegetables, savoring their splendor.

"I'm the laughing stock of the realm. Saved by a knight half my age," Lord Raoul said. Everyone was happily making jokes and stuffing their faces. Kel thought it was too good to be true but everything was as it should be. There was laughter, life, and color. Saria's voice never whispered in Kel's ear and things didn't disappear.

When everyone had stuffed themselves to the brig King Jonathan sat up and cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement," he declared. "Kel your famous tale of saving the world had passed through the entire realm. Everyone knows you are the cause they are free today. Hundreds of people are journeying from across the world to come and see you. I will have to through a ball of some sort so that you might meet these people." Kel sighed.

That would not be fun. The king saw this.

"I know you probably have much better things to do but these people will brake down the walls if I do not let them in. So we must have a ball or two. It will be soon but you will have time to rest a few more days before it happens. Of course everyone else here is invited as well."

"Yes your highness," they all replied.

"The price of fame," Dom muttered, nudging her with his elbow.

As the night ended Dom walked Kel back to her room.

"That was quite a feast," he said rubbing his stomach. Kel smiled.

"I'm glad it's all over," Kel replied.

"What, the feast? I must admit the corn was a bit waterlogged but-,"

"Not the feast," Kel said, punching his shoulder playfully. "I mean the journey, the battle. I'm glad to be done with it all. I'm perfectly happy right here."

"I'm glad we're back to," Dom replied. "Kel, I know you've probably heard this to much today but you were amazing back at that castle. You risked your life to save everybody. King Jonathan should give you an award or at least a new set of armor." Kel leaned against Dom's shoulder.

"Thank you," she replied.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, holding on to each other. When they reached Kel's door Dom was about to bid goodnight but Kel stopped him.

"Dom?" she asked, not wanted to let go of his arm.

"What?" he asked, turning back around to face her. Kel leaned up and kissed him. It was not a gentle brush of the lips it was a real kiss. It was the kind of kiss Kel had experienced with her first love. Dom kissed her back. Then Kel pulled away, opening her door. She still held Dom's arm.

"Come in," she said. "Quick." Dom and Kel quickly stepped into the dark room, locking the door behind her. She held him close and they kissed again. Dom ran his fingers through her hair.

"Kel are you-?"

"Yes," Kel replied, taking a charm on a string from the table and draping in across her neck. "I love you Dom," she said. The words felt like sweet honey in her mouth. She had wanted to say them so long.

"I love you too Kel," Dom replied, and they kissed once more.

Razziel's P.O.V

Razz happily walked down the hall, Tobe at her side.

"I haven't ever felt this full," Tobe said.

"Me neither," Razz replied. Soon they reached Kel's room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, tell Kel I said 'hi'," Razz began to walk off.

"Wait a minute," Tobe called.

"What?" Razz asked, coming back.

"The door's locked," Tobe said. "Kel never locks her door." Razz tried to turn the knob of the door. It was locked. She pressed her ear against the wood and Tobe waited. "What do you hear?" he whispered.

Razz's face seemed confused for a moment then suddenly she began to smile. Then she covered her mouth so she wouldn't giggle.

"What?" Tobe asked again.

"Come on," Razz said, pulling Tobe's arm.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your sleeping where all the other servants sleep tonight," Razz replied.

"Why?" Tobe asked again.

"Kel is busy right now and she needs to have some privacy," Razz said.

"What do you mean?" Tobe questioned.

"I mean what I say," Razz replied simply. "Now I'm sure if you go to the servant's wing they will get you a pallet to sleep on tonight."

"But I've never slept in there before," Tobe complained.

"You'll be fine," Razz said. Tobe gulped.

"If it really worries you, I'll get a pallet too," Razz offered. Tobe frowned.

"I'm not worried," he replied crossly. Razz rolled her eyes. She would get a pallet anyway, she knew Tobe was worried about sleeping with strangers.

When the two were settled down in their pallets the lights went off. Razz had made sure hers was close to Tobe's. She could tell he was asleep already. Everyone in the room was asleep but her. She could hear them breathing evenly. Razz tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. The thought of going to a ball or even two flashed through her mind. She hadn't been to a ball in quite a while. She also thought of Kel. She would never tell anyone what Kel was doing at that very moment. Just the thought of it made Razz giggle. She heard Tobe stir in his sleep so she stuffed her hand into her mouth to stop herself. Then Razz drifted to sleep with the happy thought of meeting her own prince charming one day.


	12. The Ball

Emmy: Because you reviewed so fast and I haven't updated in weeks I will post the next chapter for you! There are two of you! Yay! This is for both of you!

Chapter 12: The Ball

Kel was going to wear a special dress Lalasa had made for her to the ball. Although all the people and animals had returned all of Kel's items had not returned. Her weapons, her blue dress, her lucky cat collection were gone. Kel didn't care though.

"But why not? Those were valuable and sentimental items you lost," Lalasa questioned as she helped Kel into her new green dress.

"Well," Kel said. "Those were just things, I can always get a new sword or a new dress but I couldn't have gotten new friends. I couldn't just get a Lalasa or a new Neal. You guys are more valuable then any of the stuff I lost." Lalasa blushed.

"You're all ready Kel. I'll see you later. The King has allowed me to go to the banquet, even though I am only a servant," Lalasa said happily. "I actually get to wear one of my fancy dresses for a change." Kel smiled.

"I'm sure you'll look gorgeous," she replied.

"Think of it," Lalasa said as she left. "There will be many people there. Rulers and nobles from many different countries are coming to see you! This will be a night to remember."

Kel thought about all those people coming. Many people to greet. She had intended to spend her time talking with her friends. So much attention was a bit annoying, although she was flattered.

Razziel's P.O.V

"This is it," Lalasa said, presenting the new dress. Razziel gasped. It was beautiful. The dress was a pretty blue, not like Kel's old dress, it was deeper. There was also sash that went along the shoulders, so you could stay warm and show off to the boys at the same time.

"Thank you," Razziel said, feeling the smooth silk.

"We are all to act like princesses tonight," Lalasa said giddily.

Although Razziel had worn many dresses before she liked this one far better. Most of her old ones had layers of itchy underclothes or puffed out at the bottom. All Razziel had to wear under it was a slip her underwear, and a breastband. The cool silk took the shape of her body, falling just above her feet. She looked around in the closest mirror. Even with no makeup and uneven hair Razziel had to admit, she looked pretty good. She wanted to twirl around or leap into the air and celebrate but she didn't want to damage the dress.

"Beautiful. You were born to where dresses," Lalasa complimented. The girl had always seemed quit timid but in the dress shop she seemed to be at ease.

"Thank you," Razziel said, blushing. "You'll look beautiful in your dress as well." Lalasa blushed too. Then both girls giggled. Lalasa's dress was made of beautiful, red velvet with golden stitching and embroidery.

"Lalasa!" a voice called. Both girls turned to see a young woman about Lalasa's age come in.

"Mary, hello!" Lalasa called back. "Oh Lalasa I heard about the banquet! It's magnificent that you get to be there!" she cried excitedly.

"Thank you. I can't wait," Lalasa replied.

"Is that the dress you're wearing?" Mary asked.

"Yes, one I made for myself a while ago. I've never worn it," Lalasa replied, holding it up to show.

"Oh it's gorgeous! You really are the best dressmaker in Tortall!" Mary said, she was just as giddy as Lalasa.

"You know what? I think some red lip paint and some blush would go good with that dress," Mary suggested.

"Mary, you need that for your shop. I know how long it takes to make lip paint. I can't just take it from you," Lalasa said, shaking her head.

"Your not taking it I'm giving it to you," Mary replied.

"Well, I-," Lalasa began.

"Come on, let's do it now," Mary persisted, grabbing Lalasa's arm.

"Wait! First you must meet my friend," Lalasa said quickly.

"Friend? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you," Maria said, turning to Razz.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Razz."

"I'm Maria but you may call me Mary. You come too, I bet you'd look good with lip paint or blush as well."

"Oh I couldn't-," Razziel began.

"Yes you can. Both of you come on. I won't take no for an answer. Every girl should have her night to shine like a star," Mary replied.

For a second Razz felt guilty. Lalasa and Mary had probably never gone to a banquet in their lives. Razziel had been too many. She had been to many banquets, worn many dresses, and had dress up in lip paint and blush before. Before she could say another word Mary had her by the arm.

"Let's go!" she cried, pulling them out the door.

Kel's P.O.V

"Hello Lady Keldary. On behalf of the people of Curos, I thank you for saving us from the evil sorceress Saria." It had been like that all night. Many people kept coming up to Kel and thanking her for her for saving them or complimenting her on her bravery.

Kel walked through the crowd of people and guards. There were many guards there in case anyone attempted to kill the king and queen. With so many people from around the world anything could happen. Listening to the sound of the piano playing over the noisy conversation. She wished she could find Dom and dance with him. She would sink into his warm arms and dance all night.

"Oh Kel dear," her sister Adalia said. "You look so nice in your dress. I'm amazed at how good you look, I mean after fighting that evil lady and all."

"Yes your quiet lucky," her other sister Oranie added.

"Um, thank you," Kel replied. As her sisters departed to spot young men Conal approached Kel.

"Hello Conal," she said, hoping her and her brother could get along tonight.

"Kel," he began. "I know we've never been to close but I want you to know I am proud of you." Kel blushed.

"Oh please, I've heard that a thousand times tonight," Kel replied. Conal smiled.

"I also must admit, I'm a bit jealous."

"Jealous!" Kel gasped.

"Yes, you got to have quit an adventure," Conal continued.

"Well, Conal, it was a hard journey and I'm sure if it was you who was trying to save the world you wouldn't be so eager," Kel said, a bit annoyed.

"Ah well, I'll see you later," he said, also leaving. Her remaining bothers made polite conversation for a while before moving on as well.

"Were those your brothers?" a voice asked from behind Kel. Kel turned to see Tobe and she almost started laughing. Tobe was dressed up in a cream formal silk tunic with a red embroidered vest overtop and breeches to match. It seemed to fit him perfectly. He looked quit handsome in the get up but a little funny as well.

"Don't laugh," Tobe threatened. Kel held back her giggles.

"Tobe, you look very handsome. Why would I laugh?" Kel replied. Tobe blushed a bit.

"Lalasa made it, and I know I look funny," Tobe replied. Kel tried to look series.

"You aren't the only one who doesn't like dressing up," she replied, even though she appreciated the dress Lalasa had made for her.

"Everyone is just talking and standing around," Tobe complained.

"Why don't you go talk to someone?" Kel suggested.

"Nobody wants to talk to a little kid," Tobe replied. Kel sighed.

"This is precisely why I don't like big parties," Kel replied.

"Wait, I think I see Razz," Tobe said, perking up.

"Where?" Kel asked, looking around.

"Wow," Tobe replied his face full of wonder.

"What? Where is she?" Kel asked, searching the faces.

"There," Tobe said, pointing through the crowd of people. Suddenly Kel's eyes locked in place. She too stared in wonder.

"That can't be Razz," Kel replied.

"Yes it is," Tobe argued.

The girl Kel was looking at wore a pretty blue, silk dress that was made to fit the body, just like Kel's. There was also a matching sash draped around her shoulders. The girl's face was powder pale and she wore rose red lip paint. Her short hair was done up into a pretty but simple bun with some strands hanging down by her ears. She was quit a sight.

"Razz?" Kel called out. The girl followed the sound of Kel's voice and they locked eyes. The girl smiled.

"Kel, there you are!" Razz replied, gliding over to them. "Tobe!" she exclaimed giddily. "You look marvelous. Kel your dress is lovely on you." The two didn't say anything for a moment.

"Razz?" Kel asked again. This couldn't be Razz. This girl was too different.

"Who else would it be?" the girl replied, giggling.

"You look…different-I mean good different," Tobe stuttered.

"We mean," Kel quickly continued. "You look beautiful Razz!" Razz must have been blushing but her powder covered it up.

"Lalasa has some nice friends," she replied. Then she turned. "Lalasa Kel is over here!" Razz called behind her.

Kel looked yet again into the crowd. This time she found her friend right away. Lalasa strode over to them, attracting glances from near by men. She wore a crimson, velvet, off the shoulder dress with golden birds embroidered along the skirt. Her face was also done up with a darker red lip paint and her curled hair rested behind her shoulders. She looked a little nervous but a little happy at all the attention she was getting.

"Lalasa, your dresses really are the best in all of Tortall," Kel said, beaming.

"Oh thank you-," Lalasa replied, biting her lip in embarrassment. "-But it really isn't_ that_ good."

"Those boys seem to think different," Razz said, pointing across the room to the some young men, most of the visitors had brought their oldest eligible children to try and do some matchmaking. Lalasa looked at the floor.

"They're looking at me?" she asked, a mixture of excitement and fear in her voice.

"Yes, why don't you go talk to one of them?" Kel suggested, taking her friend by the hand.

"Kel I couldn't!" Lalasa whispered fiercely. The girl was too shy for her own good.

"Yes you can," Kel replied.

"No I can't-," Lalasa began but was interrupted.

"Excuse me," someone said, tapping on Lalasa's shoulder. Lalasa turned around to face a young man different from the two across the room. He had brown hair and eyes to match. He looked about Lalasa's age. "Miss?" he asked shyly.

"Uh-um," Lalasa struggled.

"Hello," Kel said quickly.

"My name is Keldary and this is my friends Lalasa." Lalasa nodded.

"Hello, I um, well, I noticed you were over here and…" The boy seemed to be as shy as Lalasa. They were a perfect match. "I though maybe you might honor me with a conversation?" he asked uncertain.

"Oh," Lalasa said in surprise. "I-I," Lalasa couldn't seem to talk. Kel was about to help her but Lalasa continued. "I would be honored too Sir." The young man seemed relieved.

"I am Gregor of Kent," he replied, bowing. Lalasa curtsied.

"Oh, well, I-I am not a noble," she said shyly.

"I don't care," Gregor said quickly. Lalasa looked up in surprise and Gregor blushed.

"Well, you two have fun," Kel said. "I'm going to look for someone." Kel motioned for Razz and Tobe to leave as well then left the two to search for someone like Neal or Dom she could talk to. She had to travel through the enormous crowd and talk to five more strangers who wanted to thank her before she found someone she hadn't expected to see standing next to the east wall. Her old friend Cleon of Kennan was talking to a small woman.

As Kel approached he looked up in surprise.

"Kel!" he exclaimed, moving to give her a hug. "It's so good to see you," he added. Kel smile, hugging him back.

"It's good to see you as well," she replied. Cleon pulled back and gestured to the woman beside him.

"This is my wife Ermelian," he said. "Ermelian, this is my good friend Keldary of Mindelan." Kel and Ermelian both curtsied. Ermelian had light blonde hair and laughter in her eyes.

"I am pleased to meet you Keldary. On behalf of my people…" Kel was thanked for saving the empire once more. They all talked for a few moments before Kel departed once more.

Cleon had been her sweetheart as a squire. Kel had though they were in love but soon after meeting Dom and spending more time away she had realized she hadn't really loved Cleon. It turned out ok because that was around the time he agreed to marry Ermelian so that his family wouldn't starve. Ermelian was not rich but she had money that Cleon's family needed, but it was his grandmother who had arranged the marriage in the first place. Kel hoped Cleon was happy, she would never want to have an arranged marriage. She hated the thought of becoming everlasting partners with a total stranger.

Now Kel went hunting for a new companion. It didn't take long before she spotted Neal and Yuki. She was about to greet them when she noticed something new about her friend. Yuki looked…_larger._ In fact she looked plane big. Kel wondered what Yuki and Neal might be hiding.

As Kel made her way to the dinning table she accidentally bumped into someone. A young man who looked about to be Kel's age turned around. He was a bit chubby with a round face. He had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that went down to his neck. His had a pig like nose and ears that stuck out a bit too far. "Oh excuse me," Kel apologized, trying not to star at the young man's appearance.

The young man was holding a plate of food and had to swallow a pastry before saying

"Oh, not a problem. I am Donion of Pearlmouth." With that he gave a small bow. Kel imagined his stomach kept him from going any lower.

"I am Keldary of Mindelan," Kel repeated, she knew what was coming next.

"Ah, Keldary of Mindelan. You are the one who saved the world form that evil sorceress?" Kel nodded.

"On behalf of the people of Pearlmouth I wish to thank you for your service to our people," Donion replied as if he had been reading it out of a book. He didn't seem sincere at all.

"Thank you," Kel said, giving an extremely small smile to show her thanks. Donion gave the same smile back before turning around back towards the hors d'oeuvre table. He was definitely someone Kel would never want to meet again.

Razz's P.O.V

"This ball is boring," Tobe whined, taking a bite of the hors d'oeuvre he had snatched. He and Razziel were both sitting in chairs by the wall, whose only purpose was to be there for guests who were tired of dancing or making polite conversations with complete strangers.

"We'll make a gentleman out of you one day," Razziel said, smiling. Tobe had become a little brother to Razziel and she wasn't afraid of teasing him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Tobe retorted.

Razziel sighed. Even though there were tons of people from all around the world and she looked like a princess she was also bored. Lalasa was still talking to the nervous boy who had approached her and they seemed to be getting along. Maybe she could find a boy to flirt with, if only for tonight. Razziel gasped at what she had just thought.

"_Since when have I liked flirting with boys?" _she thought frightfully. Boys were always the last thing on her mind. Still, she wanted to enjoy herself tonight and the only way to do that was to actually have a conversation with someone, boy or not.

With her new found goal Razziel looked around the room for someone to talk to besides Tobe. There were many old men and their wives speaking to other old men and their wives. Razziel spotted Neal and Yuki talking to a muscular man, Owen was eating a pastry, Seaver was flirting with an older girl, and-wait. Razziel looked back a Seaver. The girl he was flirting with seemed familiar.

Razziel watched as Seaver attempted to make the girl smile. Razziel couldn't put her finger on it but she knew that girl from somewhere. Razziel had to get closer. She had to figure out what they were saying.

"Where are you going? "Tobe asked. Razziel stopped in her tracks. What would she say? "I-um…" She could lie and say she was going to get a snack or she could tell him the truth. Lying to Tobe would be tricky so she decided to tell him the truth. "You see Seaver over there?" Razziel pointed across the room.

"Yeah," Tobe said.

"Well the girl he's talking to looks familiar but I can't remember where I've seen her so I'm going to go get a closer look," Razziel said simply.

"In other words, you're spying," Tobe said.

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way," Razziel said waving her had, as if it weren't of any importance to her what Tobe thought.

"You really look like you've been a noble your whole life when you act like that," Tobe said laughing. Razziel turned red through her powder.

"You don't say."

The two casually made their way through the talkative crowd until they were five feet or so away from Seaver and the girl. Although the two were close Razziel couldn't fully hear what they were saying.

"Come on," Razziel said, grabbing Tobe's arm. The two walked right by Seaver and the girl as if they were heading to the hors d'oeuvre table but instead they doubled back a bit and hid behind a potted plant right by their targets.

Razziel could see that the girl had long brown hair held up into a fancy knot and she was wearing a yellow dress with a thin layer of fancy lace on top. Her figure was perfectly slender and her eyes were brown.

"Oh but you see I am already married," the girl said, although she giggled like it was some type of joke.

"Oh of course, I must meet him sometime," Seaver replied, although Razziel could tell he was also joking. "Until then, perhaps you might honor me with a dance?" Seaver asked hopefully. The girl held her fan over her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Well…maybe I could dance with you for a little while," the girl replied. Seaver offered her his hand and she lightly set her white-gloved hand on his. Then the two floated away to the dance floor.

"Well who was she?" Tobe asked. Razziel didn't answer. Pictures, memories where flashing in her mind. Images of her, younger, with that girl. They were both giggling; Razziel could never forget that giggle…

"Razz, what's wrong?" Tobe asked. Razziel still didn't answer. How had she forgotten? All those memories seemed to be from so long ago but it wasn't more then a few years ago. How could Razziel have forgotten her own _sister_?

"Razz!" Tobe cried. Razziel snapped out of her thoughts.

"W-what?" she asked, turning to Tobe. The boy had a look of concern of his face.

"Are you ok? You're awfully pale, even with that powder on." Razziel took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," she said, trying not to worry her companion. Tobe still looked at her with concern.

"Who was that girl?" Tobe asked. Razziel didn't answer for a moment.

Then she said, "I was wrong. I don't know her. She reminded me of a person from where I used to work, that's all." Tobe didn't seem convinced but he didn't ask anymore questions.

Razziel had to be alone. This was bad. If her sister was there who else was. Had the whole family come? Was her father there? Then the possibility of Donion being there sent a chill down Razziel's spine.

"Tobe, I'm going to go-out…to the balcony. I need some fresh air," she said, quickly disappearing into the crowd before Tobe could question her.

Razziel was glad nobody else was already out on the balcony. It overlooked a garden down in a small courtyard. Razziel did see people down there, a few lovers, and those who just wished to admire the flowers or get air. Razziel sat down on the small bench and tried to take deep breaths. She curled into a ball, her shawl slipping off her shoulders. Even if Donion or her father were there she wouldn't get caught. She would just have to keep hidden. There were many people and the chances of meeting her family were slim. Although these reassuring thoughts seemed reasonable Razziel couldn't shake her fear. She didn't want to live with Donion! She didn't want to go back to her old life. She had friends here, many good friends. If he found her she would never see her friends again.

Razziel looked up at the sky. It was a clear starry night, except for small cloud far out in the distance. The sky looked like a giant blanket of darkness with glittering jewels of light. The moon was thin and crescent like, almost as if it was just as scared as Razziel.

"I can just stay out here for the rest of the night," Razziel whispered to herself. Then Razziel began to cry, sending tear marks through the white powder. The happiest night of her life had taken a turn for the worst. She wanted to just fly away, all the way up into the sky where she could curl into a small ball and hide in the blanket of sky. She would never have to care about anything again. She would stay in the company of the moon…

Laughter interrupted Razziel's thoughts. She looked over the ledge. Seaver and her sister-Thalia- were dancing in the moonlight. All the other people had left. Thalia always loved to laugh and have fun. She was Razziel's favorite sibling. Thalia was only a few years older then she. They had played so many games together, climbed so many trees and gotten into much trouble. Thalia had always been kind as well, wanting to bring in baby birds with broken wings. Razziel had once healed a baby bird herself but when her father had found out he had forbade her from ever using her power again.

All the children had been well mannered. They sat up straight, said 'please' and 'thank you', and had been very nice. Trevor had been her father's favorite though. Trevor had become a great knight. Nancy was the perfect daughter. She played music, sang, and was beautiful. Nancy was the perfect housewife. Edwin had become a knight as well, but Razziel had always known Edwin hated fighting, he had always seemed to like reading. Then it was Thalia's turn. Father had sent her away with her rich husband. Razziel remembered him vaguely as a grumpy man with a small beard. Razziel had been so lonely when all her siblings were gone. The servants had played with her though. They had been her best friends.

Thalia laughed again. "Thank you for dancing with me," she said, snuggling up next to Seaver as if she were his wife.

"No, thank you," Seaver replied. They looked happy together. Thalia was probably miserable living with her husband. Razziel wished she could go down to see her sister. She wanted to help her sister escape from the evil life she'd been assigned. Razziel knew she couldn't. Instead she got up and decided to go back inside. She couldn't run away or hide. She would go enjoy herself. Spending the entire night out on the balcony was quite a silly thing to do.

Kel's P.O.V

"I love you Dom," Kel whispered.

"I love you too Kel," Dom whispered back. Dom held Kel close as they danced to the slow music. They had been dancing for quite a while and Kel knew that she still had to greet many people but she loved Dom! Dom loved her! Life was good. Did she really have to stop dancing?

"Kel?" Dom said, as if he knew what Kel was thinking. "You know you have too go talk to those people. There's a man over there whose been watching you for ten minutes." Kel sighed and pulled away from Dom's warm embrace.

"Come with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Dom replied, smiling.

Suddenly people, all trying to talk to her surrounded Kel. Many only wanted to thank her but she heard someone talking about a tribute to her and someone else asked if she'd come back with them and join their country's army. Kel had to talk to them one by one, bowing and thanking them each. When that was finally over Kel and Dom tried to find the king and queen. The royal pair was mingling with a group of diplomats from Tusain. Kel and Dom waited patiently to finish. The king glanced at Kel a few times before bidding fair well to his company.

"Your majesty you have to do something about these people," Dom began. Kel and I were caught in an ambush back there." The king nodded but said with sympathy

"I'm sorry, I can't stop these people from seeing you Kel." Kel sighed. "But," the king said quickly. "There is something I can do." Kel looked up and saw a smile on his face. The king was not too old and although Kel saw a boyish smile and mischief in his eyes she also saw wisdom beyond his years.

"And what might that be?" Dom asked.

Razz's P.O.V

A giant _dong _sounded throughout the ballroom. Razziel looked around to see where it was coming from and noticed most of the visitors facing one direction. She followed their eyes until she noticed the king standing on the elevated platform where the royal thrones rested.

"Attention please," his booming voice rang over all others. Everyone in the room was silent. Even the music had stopped. "I am pleased to announce Lady Knight Keldary of Mindelan."

Kel walked up to the king's side and the room applauded as if they had just watched a fabulous play. Keldary bowed to the king and he nodded his head in return. Then Kel faced the crowd.

"I am flattered that you all have traveled such a long way to see me. I thank you for your kind words and your thanks. Although I cannot meet all of you personally I wish to thank you for your gratitude now. For soon this ball will come to and end and I doubt I will have met you all by then. So I thank you now and tell you there is no need to thank _me_. I am a knight and it is my duty and honor to save anyone in need of help. I need to thanks."

The crowd applauded once again. Kel stepped down and the crowd began to talk and dance once more.

"Where did you go?" Razziel heard an angry voice ask. She looked to see Tobe at her side.

"Oh Tobe, hello," she said, giving him an apologetic smile. Tobe looked at her crossly.

"Why'd you just run off like that? I know something is wrong." Razziel sighed. She couldn't think of what to say.

"I-I just needed some fresh air."

"There's something else," Tobe said firmly. Razziel clenched her fists.

"No, Tobe. There is nothing else. I just needed some fresh air," she said firmly, looking him in the eye. He returned her stare.

Finally he sighed and said "Fine."

The two sat in silence for a while. Razziel began her quest for a boy again but saw none close to her age. Also, to her relief, she didn't spot any of her family members.

Kel's P.O.V (Again…)

"I really like your new dress Kel," Dom said and they danced around the room. Kel was getting tired; she didn't know how long they had been dancing. "You want to take a break?" Dom asked.

"No. If I do anyone who hasn't met me will try to," Kel replied. Dom chuckled.

"Maybe instead we could just leave?" he suggested.

"I know Owen, Merric, Neal, and Yuki have already left. Lord Raoul left a long time ago. I think we can leave." Kel smiled.

"But I am the guest of honor," she said sadly. "I don't think the king would let me go." Dom smiled and straightened up.

"Well, if he will not let you go I will have to rescue you," he said proudly. Kel laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Dom leaned in to whisper "We'll sneak out."

XXXXXXXX

Emmy: There you go! Thanks for being my loyal reviewer!


	13. Truth Revealed

Emmy: Look Raven! There are more of them! Yay! They're coming back! I'm so happy! (Cries in happiness) SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP IN CHAPTERS!

Raven: Yeah…well here's the next chapter. We'll have to work on the one after this. WE haven't finished that yet….

Chapter 13: Truth Revealed

After a while Razziel got bored. "Tobe," she said. "I think I'll go back to my room. This ball isn't as fun as I thought it would be." Tobe nodded his head sleepily.

"That's because we're the youngest people here," he answered, yawning.

"You're already tired? I wonder what time it is." Razziel said aloud. The ball had started at little before sunset, and they had been there about an hour, maybe two or three. "It's probably around midnight, she said to Tobe.

"I'm off to bed then," he said, getting up.

"I'll come too."

The two slowly made their way to the exit. The wooden door led into the interior of the palace. Two guards were placed at each side of the door. At first Razziel thought they would have a hard time getting the guards to believe they actually lived in the palace but as soon as she stated her name they stepped aside.

It was only after the doors shut that Tobe ask, "Hey, weren't you wearing a shawl earlier?" Razziel felt around her neck.

"Oh no!" she cried. "I must have left it on the balcony. I'll have to go get it. Lalasa worked hard to make it."

"You want me to come with you?" Tobe asked.

"No, you go on ahead, but remember, if the door's locked go back to the servants' quarters and sleep in the pallet you used last night." Tobe nodded his head and walked the rest of the way down the hall.

Razziel quickly ran through the wooden doors, past two very surprised guards, and over towards the balcony. She was relieved to see her shawl was lying on the bench were she'd left it but as she got closer the breeze suddenly picked up, making the shawl inch off the bench. She tried to grab it but if flew over the rail before she could grab it.

"Drat!" she said crossly. Now she would have to go down to the garden. Razziel made her way through the decreasing crowd. Many people were leaving or were already gone. She pushed past two large women before finding the stairway leading down to the garden.

It was a pleasant place to be, very beautiful, but clouds were beginning to cover the sky. Most of the stars had disappeared behind the gray mist, making it dark. Nobody else was in the garden, at least, nobody she could see. Razziel looked around her, almost expecting someone to pop out and scare her. She only heard the sound of spring, crickets, owls and the wind. Still, she wanted to find her shawl quickly. It was hard to see by only the light of the small moon but Razziel made out a slender shape caught in the roses. She hoped it wasn't ripped. She carefully removed it from the thorny roses, making sure it wasn't damaged. Satisfied with her find she turned to leave but stopped. Someone was behind her, but she couldn't tell whom. Their face engulfed in shadow but she could tell it was a he by the cloths he was wearing. She also noticed he was a big man, and that scared her.

"Excuse me," he said. "I noticed you back in the ballroom but you passed by so quickly I didn't have time to talk to you," the sly voice said. Razziel recognized it.

"I'm sorry Sir I must be going now," she said, trying to go around him. He blocked her path.

"You look familiar. Where are you from?" he asked. Razziel's heart began to beat faster.

"I am a servant at the castle," she answered, still trying to escape.

"A servant? How dose a servant find cloths like that?" he asked, fingering her shawl.

"I am an honored guest of the castle. I was with Keldary as she saved the world. I was there saving it right along with her," Razziel replied. This actually might have annoyed her that Kel was getting all the attention, but that didn't matter now.

"Oh really?" the man asked, stepping closer.

"Yes," Razziel replied sternly. "Now let me through." The man chuckled.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"None of your business!" Razziel replied, still trying pass.

"Tell me!" the man said, annoyance in his voice. Razziel was prepared to scream. She could claim he had tried to kidnap her or rape her. He wouldn't be able to take her.

"Tell me!" he commanded, grabbing her arm.

"It's-Hannah!" Razziel said, using the first name that came to her mind. The man chuckled, and loosened his grip on her arm.

"Oh please. You expect me to believe that, _Razziel_?"

Razziel hadn't heard her true name in such a long time. It felt strange to have _him_ say it.

"What do you mean?" Razziel asked.

"Come on. I'm not an idiot. We've been looking for you for months darling. You were naughty, running off like that," Donion said, acting as if she was a misbehaved toddler.

"I'm not your _darling!_ Leave me alone you creep!" Razziel cried, digging her fingers into his wrist. Donion let go of her arm, giving her a chance to run by. Even though he was fat Donion was quick enough to spin around and grab her skirt, making her fall to the ground.

"Let me go!" Razziel screamed. She kicked his head as hard as she could, causing it bleed. Donion let go to tend to his wound and Razziel sprung for the stairs but a muscular man blacked her path. "Move! Didn't you see what that man just did!" Razziel cried. The muscular man didn't move.

"He is my servant," Donion said, getting up. Razziel felt trapped. There was no way out. She turned to Donion.

"I demand you let me go right this minute!" she cried. Donion glared at her.

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused? The wedding had to be postponed, and I had to help go look for you! I have much better things to do then go look for some child! It's ironic that it was me who found you?" Razziel didn't answer.

"I'll make you a deal. We can pretend that you were kidnapped by locals and held in the village. Then I came along, killed the men using my swift sword fighting skills and saved you from certain doom. What do you think?" Donion asked. It was Razziel's turn to chuckle.

"Like anyone would believe you saved me from 'certain doom'. I know a ten-year-old who could beat you in sword fight. It doesn't matter though because I'm not going with you." Donion raised his eyebrows.

"And what makes you think I'm just going to leave you here?" he asked. Razziel smiled.

"Well, when I came to the palace I began work as an indentured servant," Razziel said slowly, so he would understand. Donion frowned.

"When I became an indentured servant I signed some papers clearly stating that I belonged to Owen of Jesslaw." Donion still frowned.

"That means," Razziel continued, "That if you take me you're stealing. That's a criminal act. Besides that, the moment I disappear people will be searching for me everywhere. I know many people in this palace and I wasn't lying when I said I went with Keldary on her quest. You can't make it out of here without somebody seeing you." Donion grunted but didn't seem to lose his confidence.

"So, you think you have friends in high places? Well how friendly will they be when they discover your no poor little servant girl, but in fact the run away daughter of Sir Andrew of Pearlmouth? Hmm?"

Razziel's heart was pounding again. She hadn't though of that. Would Kel hate her for lying? Would they let Donion take her away? Owen was the one who officially owned her. Would he give her up?

Donion was smirking. "The best thing to do my darling is to come home with me. You're a bit small but I'm sure we can live a happy life together. Besides, don't you want to see your father? He's been roaming the countryside with some other men, searching for you for months. You wouldn't want to disappoint him now would you?" Donion's words stung. She didn't like him calling her pet names and she didn't like the thought of her father searching for her. Did he really miss her or did he just want to money? Razziel's head was spinning. She swallowed.

"Don't call be darling you big fat blob. It doesn't matter what you say, I'm not leaving." This seemed to make Donion angry.

"Yes you will!" he insisted.

"No I won't," Razziel replied arrogantly. This made Donion angrier. He grabbed at Razziel but she stepped back, bumping into the guard. The guard pushed her forward, straight at Donion. She slid to the right but as she shot past him Donion grabbed her hair, destroying its fancy knot. Her hair dropped over her eyes, and she shook her head trying to escape Donion's hold.

"You think-!" he growled. "-All you have to do is cut your hair and you can just run away? Just leave everything behind?" he turned her head so that she was staring straight into his angry eyes. "You can't run Razziel. You are mine and I'll take you wherever I want to. I can do with you whatever I want to. You belong to me!"

The ball of fear in Razziel's chest evaporated into a ball of anger. How dare he speak to her that way! All the training Kel had taught her on their way to Saria's castle took hold of her body. She dug her fingernails deeply into the weak spot of his wrist and flipped his arm up and around his back. He tried to make her let, giving her the perfect chance to punch him square in the face. He took a few steps back but Razziel still held his arm back. This time Donion went for Razziel's hair instead of her arm. She pulled on his arm and he pulled on her hair, and both glared at each other. Razziel wanted to cause him so much pain, and she knew exactly where to hit. While both his hands were busy holding her arm and hair she took a step closer and using the point of her shoe kicked him as hard as she could right in-between his legs.

Donion's face contorted into a look of pain. His eye grew big and his mouth hung open. Immediately his grip loosened, and his knees wobbled as he sunk to the floor. Razziel almost laughed in his face but instead she stepped back before he could grab at her legs. Then she turned to the guard. He seemed unable to decide if he should grab Razziel or help his employer.

"I suggest you get out of my way," Razziel said in the same arrogant tone. The guard glared at her and blocked the door as a reply. "Well, if that's the way you feel…" Razziel said sweetly.

Tobe's P.O.V (Yay for Tobe!)

Tobe knew something was wrong. Razz had only gone back to get a shawl but she had been gone for a long time. Tobe had already made it to Kel's room, which was locked once again, and walked all the way back down to the servants' wing but Razz was still not back. He was getting worried. Razz had been scared earlier. He had seen it in her eyes. It had to do with the girl Seaver was flirting with. Razz could be in trouble, and Tobe wasn't there to help her. Tobe knew about the evil people of the world. He had spent three years of his life with one of them. His old master was a drunk, and an abuser. Tobe had seen how he looked at the young girls.

With that last thought Tobe slipped into his shoes and dashed out the door. It was late at night, the ball was ending, and the halls were dimly lit. It was scary. The dark made the thoughts and worries going through his head seem real. He felt as if any moment he would hear a scream, see a figure, find a body.

"_Stop thinking like that!"_ Tobe told himself. He went up three flights of stairs and halted when he realized Kel, Neal, and many of the other's rooms were close by. He considered waking them up but if he was wrong about Razziel being in trouble they would be pretty mad and he would look like a fool. Then again if he was right and Razz was in danger could he help her on his own? What if she got hurt-or worse-because he hadn't gone for help?

Tobe finally decided to go solo. He ran down the halls as fast as he could, his heart thumping. It was when he reached the guarded door that he had problems. He entered the slowly emptying ballroom and was trying to figure, out which way the balcony was when a hand grabbed his shoulder, scaring him half to death.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the guards asked.

"My friend came back here but never returned and I think something might have happened to her," Tobe replied hurriedly, every second he wasted was a second Razz could be getting hurt.

"I remember you two," the other guard said. "We're not supposed to let anymore people pass between this door so you have to go back. We'll do your friend a favor and let her pass this time." Tobe clenched his fists impatiently.

"You don't understand she could be hurt or something!" Tobe told them worriedly.

"Don't be silly lad. Why would anyone want to harm a servant? Now go back to where you came from," the first guard said firmly.

Tobe was tired of this. Instead of arguing with them he darted into the moving crowd. Pushing past people he made his way to a less crowded edge of the room. There he saw the balcony but to be disappointment the thick glass paned doors were locked. Perhaps Razz had gotten herself locked on the other side? Tobe looked but saw nobody. Where could she be? Perhaps she had already made it back to the room and Tobe had missed her in his frantic state of mind. Somehow that didn't seem right. Then a scary thought slithered through his head. It made his whole body feel cold. Could she have fallen off the edge? Could the shawl have picked up in the wind and when Razz had tried to catch it slipped and fallen?

Tobe really didn't want to but he had to check. He had to see…he had to know for sure. The door leading to the garden was iron, decorated with pretty flowers, but the flowers were made of metal. They weren't alive. They looked so sad…so dead.

Every step down the cold, hard staircase felt like a step closer to Tobe's own doom. It was too dark to see. He felt his way down into the darkness, felling the cool night breeze already. It was then that heard something behind him. Every hair on his head stood up. There were light, but very close footsteps behind them. Every muscle in his body screamed to move. Run! Turn around! Do something! But Tobe couldn't move. He was frozen in fear. In the darkness he was vulnerable to any attack.

Suddenly Tobe could move his body. He jerked to the right and then turned around, not sure where to go. It was when he turned around did he see the giant figure behind him. Shadows covered his face but Tobe could see the outline of a muscular body. A strong force hit Tobe's chest, knocking the breath out of him. He hit the wall hard, before tripping down the stone steps. It was a painful ride down the cold, hard, stairs. He was cut and bruised, and every bone in his body hurt. His tumble finally ended, but he didn't get up off the floor. He knew as it got fuzzy that he had probably injured his head and that Razz, without a doubt, was in great danger, but he'd have to wait till he came to before he could help her. It was only then did he hear a scream.

Razziel's P.O.V

Razziel let out a sharp scream. "Help! Help! Kidnappers! Help me!" she cried at the top of her lungs. The guard stepped back in surprise then quickly tried to grab her. Razziel was no match for the muscular man but she continued to scream-somebody had to hear her. There were hundreds of people in the palace. It would be impossible for no one to hear her. As she expected the guard slapped his hand over her mouth to silence her. He only managed to get himself a bloody scar on his index finger.

"Help me!" Razziel cried again. This time the man stuffed Razziel's own shawl in her mouth. Then he produced a bag and a coil of rope from what seemed out of no where and before Razziel could do anything her hands were tied behind her back and she was stuffed into a small uncomfortable ball. She kicked and punched but it did no good. Then she listened.

"You-will-pay for this Razziel," she heard Donion said in a squeaky voice.

Then she was carried away, to where, she didn't know, but she hoped somebody would come soon. The fear that had been engulfed by anger slowly began to return.

Kel's P.O.V

There was a thumping in the distance. Kel couldn't understand what it was. Then she realized someone was knocking on her door. She opened her eyes and looked around in the darkness. Dom was lying next to her, still asleep. She untangled herself from the sheets and walked to the door. Who would be about at this hour? She opened the door a crack and looked out.

"Lady Keldary?" a guard asked.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"You are needed at once in the ballroom."

"Why?" Kel asked, hoping more people didn't want to greet her.

"All I know is a girl has disappeared and a boy who says he belongs to you is down there with a healer and some other people.

"Thank you," Kel replied, shutting the door.

Kel quickly pulled on some breeches and bent over the bed.

"Dom?" she called softly, shaking him. He grunted and opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Put some cloths on, we have to go down to the ballroom," Kel replied.

"No, not again…" Dom groaned, pulling the blankets closer.

"Yes. Something's wrong, and I think Razz and Tobe are involved." Dom sighed and stumbled out of bed.

"It will be a miracle if I get any sleep tonight," he growled.

"This is serious," Kel said. Dom grunted and the two quickly changed into breeches and a tunic before jogging down to the ballroom.

There they found tired, grumpy, but worried Owen, and Neal. There was also a beat up Tobe being tended to by a healer. As soon as he spotted Kel he pulled away from the healer and ran over.

"Kel finally you're here. They took her!" he cried. The healer followed after Tobe and grumbled something about staying still.

"Who? What's this all about?" Kel asked her friends.

"The guards found him by the staircase with a good bump on his head," Neal informed her.

"When he came to he said Razz was kidnapped," Owen added a hint of guilt in his throat. "I should have made sure she was ok before leaving for bed…"

"Don't blame yourself. We should have expected this to happen. People from all over the world coming to one place. Anything was possible," Neal said.

"Razz? She was the servant girl who broke us out of our cell?" Dom asked.

"Yes," Neal replied. "A young, gifted, pretty girl. Mithros knows where she is right now." Kel realized what terrible things Neal was talking about.

"What happened Tobe?" Kel asked. "You're all beat up."

"He'd be fine by now if he'd just hold still..." the healer grumbled. Kel could make out the biggest bruise under his left eye, and saw that there was even blood mixed into his blonde hair. Although Tobe acted as if he was fine and dandy.

"We were leaving the ball and she went back to get her shawl but she never came back. I went to look for her but I fell-no I was pushed down the stairs leading to the garden," he replied.

"You were pushed down the stairs? Are you sure Razz is missing?"

"Yes! She's gone! I heard her scream. We have to go find her!" Tobe cried.

"She never came back up to the room and we've sent people searching throughout the castle," Owen said.

Kel sighed. What could they do?

"Could a mage scry for her?" Kel asked. Neal shook his head.

"Sadly I can't scry and almost everyone is asleep. Nobody would wake up in the middle of the night to look for a servant. In fact most people wouldn't scry for a servant."

"Do we have any idea where she might be?" Kel asked.

"Well," Tobe began. "She was acting scared before she disappeared. We were-well…we were spying on Seaver. Not my idea. He was flirting with some girl Razz thought she knew but then Razz told me she was mistaken. She started acting strange. She looked scared. She even ran away into the crowd and I found her later." Kel thought.

"Will someone wake Seaver? We need to know the name of the girl he was with. If Razz recognized her maybe the girl is involved somehow."

Five minutes later Seaver was down in his breeches and tunic.

"What's all the fuss about?" he asked sleepily.

"Seaver, who was that girl you were flirting with at the ball?" Kel asked. Seaver gave her a look.

"You woke me up and got me down here to ask me about my personal life?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"No. Razz, you know? She has black hair? She's gone and we think she's been kidnapped."

"You sure?" Seaver questioned. "This is a big castle. She could be anywhere. Or she might have even left on her own."

"No," Tobe said, shaking his head and stepping forward. "She was going to the servant's quarters with me. She went back to get her shawl and disappeared."

"Then he went to find her and got a bit of a beating," Owen added. Seaver glanced at Tobe.

"So you woke me up in the middle of the night so you could find a missing servant? I still don't see where I come in," he said. Kel eyed Tobe. He glanced at her, knowing he would have to confess.

"Well…you see Razz thought that girl you were with looked like someone she knew so we kinda spied on you. She looked scared after seeing that girl," Tobe said sheepishly.

"Who was she?" Dom asked, turning towards Seaver. Seaver reddened a bit.

"She said her name with Thalia of Pearlshell but was originally Thalia of Pearlmouth.

"Thalia of Pearlmouth…" Kel thought aloud. She had heard that name somewhere. Hadn't Razz mentioned her? The others were looking at her. "Thalia of Pearlmouth was a resident of the home she used to serve at," she explained.

"Do you know where she is?" Neal asked Seaver.

"I think she might be staying in a near by inn. She said she was leaving tomorrow morning."

"That's it?" Owen asked. "She didn't tell you which one?" Seaver nodded his head.

"She told me which one. The Jolly Bore Inn, on the East Side of town."

"Well then, I suggest we get some supplies, saddle up the horses and go now. Time is of the essence." Kel said.

Razziel's P.O.V

Razziel didn't know where she was. She had been taken, she thought, to a carriage. There was the continuous bumping and the sound of clopping hooves against the ground. It was hard to breathe in the sack. None of the fairy tales she'd read had ever told of just how uncomfortable it was to be kidnapped. The ropes binding her hands were cutting into her skin, the sack was itchy, her mouth was cramping from the gag, and her legs had fallen asleep. The pins and needles affect didn't help. In the beginning she wouldn't stop kicking but it hadn't done her any good.

Where was she going? Donion was probably taking her to back home. Home? Her home was at the palace, with Kel, Tobe, and Owen. Ah ha! There was still Owen! Although her 'master' was not the most sociable person he still technically owned her. Would that matter though? Would it be possible for someone to own a noble? Razziel didn't know the answers to these questions. It seemed there was much she didn't know.

Razziel felt strange. She felt frightened yet not as frightened as she thought she would be. She knew she had to marry Donion. That meant she'd have to see her father. If she explained everything would he let her go? She had helped Kel save the world. That had to count for something right?

Kel's P.O.V (Back to Kel once more…)

Kel hoped Razz was ok. This was horrible. It was supposed to have been a night of celebration and happiness, not one of worrying and fear. Kel swore that if they found whoever took Razz he would be sorry. She would cut off both his arms and legs, poke out his eyes and cut off his tongue. Then she would leave him for the wolves to pick at his bloody, rotting, maggot filled corpse. Although she might not have anything left to beat if she knew Razz. That girl wouldn't go without one heck of a fight and she had proven herself to have the fighting spirit.

At that moment Owen rode up beside her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I know she's your friend. You trusted me when you asked me to take her in and I failed you."

"Owen, it's not your fault," Kel replied, wishing she could say something to make her friend feel less guilty.

"I hardly ever talked to her and she always had the room warm enough or my armor perfectly polished. She sort of reminded me of Lalasa," Owen said, voice full of remorse.

"_Reminds_ you of Lalasa," Kel replied firmly. "She is not dead only missing. We will find her and I'm sure she will tell you it was not your fault." Owen sighed. Kel sighed as well. There was nothing else to do.

Kel hoped off her horse. They had finally made it to the inn. The Jolly Bore Inn was one of the best inns Tortall had. In act its purpose was for nobles traveling their way. Not one peasant in the whole town could afford a night in the Jolly Bore Inn.

She walked quickly through the front door Owen, Neal, Tobe and Dom right behind her.

"Excuse me sir?" she questioned the short man who was reading a book.

"Sorry miss," he said before she could say any more. "This place is booked up for the night. You'll have to go to another inn." Kel didn't move.

"I'm not here to rent a room," she said, keeping her voice calm and even although she was in quite a hurry and did not like this man's attitude. "I'm looking for a Thalia of Pearlshell. I've been told she's staying here."

"And why might you be looking for her?" the man asked, looking up from his book to look Kel over.

"We need to ask her a few questions," Kel said politely but her eyes were fixing into a piercing glare. Seeing this, the man looked at a sheet of paper.

"Hmm…Thalia of Pearlshell, room 2B," he replied.

"Thank you," Kel replied and the group carried on.

It was Seaver who knocked on the door. When nobody answered he knocked some more. There was some shuffling then the door opened. A girl with fair brown hair, and kind brown eyes looked out at them. She was wearing a silk robe that showed off her perfect figure. Kel guessed she was about 18. Her face had seemed afraid or worried when Kel had first seen it but when she saw Seaver in front of her she gave a warm smile. Then she seemed to notice the rest behind him.

"Hello Thalia," he said.

"Hello Seaver," she replied warmly. "How may I help you and your company?" Kel stepped forward.

"Hello, Thalia. I am Keldary of Mindelan."

"Ah, Keldary of course. I would thank you for your bravery but I think you've probably had enough of that tonight," Thalia replied smiling. Kel smiled in return.

"We are actually here to ask you some questions. I hope we didn't wake you," Seaver said.

"No, I was awake. What are these questions you need to ask me?" Kel could tell the tension between the two. Thalia might have been expecting Seaver to come but not with friends.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Razz?" Kel asked. Thalia looked confused.

"Razz?" she asked softly. "Yes, she told us she was a servant to your family once not to long ago. She looks about thirteen, has black hair and blue eyes?" Suddenly Thalia looked very surprised.

"Black hair? _Razz_? This girl called herself _Razz_?" she asked.

"Yes," Kel replied, feeling they were on to something. Thalia smiled and to everyone's surprise began to cry.

"Thalia what is it?" Seaver asked putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl didn't seem sad but in fact looked happy. Her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Do you know where she is? Is she with you?" Thalia asked hopefully.

"Actually, we came here to ask you that," Kel replied. The suspense was too great. This girl obviously knew Razz.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked losing her excitement. Now there was a bit of fear in her eyes.

"She was taken tonight," Seaver said. "Before she disappeared she was said to have seen you and gotten upset. She has also mentioned your name before." Thalia sighed.

"She's gone?" the girl asked sadly.

"We believe she was_ taken_," Neal cut in. "Would you please tell us how you know her?"

Thalia looked up at them. "I don't know any _Razz _but I do know Razziel," she said softly.

"_Razziel?_ What do you mean?" Tobe asked.

"I know Razziel of Pearlmouth. Long black hair, sapphire eyes, age 13." Thalia said. Kel was thoroughly confused. This made no sense.

"Razziel of Pearlmouth? That would mean-,"

"She's a noble," Thalia finished. "Not just any noble. She's my sister. Razziel went missing last fall. We've been searching for her for so long but found nothing. We never thought she would make it this far."

There was a long silence in which each member of the group was going through their own realization. Their orphaned friend Razz who they had cared for so much, who they had shared their home with was a noble. Only three letters had to be added to get a whole different person. How? Why? Why had she lied? Why had she come to them? How could she have kept a secret like that from her closest friends? Kel didn't know weather to be angry, betrayed or sad. Should she hate Razz-Razziel right now? She didn't know how she felt. This was all just so strange.

"So, you said she was a servant?" Thalia asked. Kel nodded, lost in thought. "Wow. I don't understand how she was able to do that. Most young nobles can't even start a fire these days." Nobody replied.

Finally Tobe asked, "You said she went missing, did she run away?" Thalia looked down at him.

"They never talked about it but they all knew it was true. She ran away from her arranged marriage to Donion of Silversnake. She was to stay in his company until she was 16, and then marry." Kel had that feeling again. The mystery of Razziel was started to be clear.

"_He was Lord Andrew of Pearlmouth, but we just called him Sir. His wife was Lady Danielle. I remember his children were Trevor, Edwin, Nancy, and Thalia. He named them all. He talked about it with his wife but in the end he chose the names. Trevor stands for great house, Edwin stands for wealthy friend, Nancy stands for grace, and Thalia stands for joyful."_

"_He was nice once but then his wife died. She was a wonderful woman who cared about everyone. She might have been a good Queen. When she died my old master became sad and stern. He made all his children marry. Two sons and two daughters were all married off to rich nobles and noblewomen. I think my master thought money would make him happy again."_

"_She was acting scared before she disappeared. We were-well…we were spying on Seaver. Not my idea. He was flirting with some girl Razz thought she knew but then Razz told me she was mistaken. She started acting strange. She looked scared. She even ran away into the crowd and I found her later."_

"_Oh, not a problem. I am Donion of Silversnake."_

"_She ran away from her arranged marriage to Donion of Silversnake."_

"I met him at the ball," Kel said. "Pardon my saying but why would your father give his daughter's hand in marriage to that man?" Thalia gave a small, sad smile.

"My poor father. After mother died…he was so sad. My mother died while Razziel was being born and he wouldn't look at her when she was a baby. He spent his time locked up in the tower. Mother and Father had loved each other greatly. It was like he couldn't go on without her so he began to love money instead. I think that's why he married us off the way he did. He found very rich families to get more money."

"Finally my other siblings and I were able to bring our father out of his sadness. We were happy for a while but then-Razziel grew up. She looks exactly like my mother. I take after my father. That's why Razziel and I don't look a thing alike. My father couldn't take it. Since money had kept him company in his sadness he decided to give her to a rich boy instead of one she might love. Donion is hardly a boy anymore. Age 18."

Kel thought. Razziel hadn't wanted to marry Donion so she had run away. From what she had seen of Donion she would have run away as well. Maybe Razz's reasons for lying had been necessary. Razziel was running away. She never wanted to be found. What better thing to do then become a new person. New name and new titles.

"Well?" Tobe asked Kel.

"Well what?" she replied.

"Well, are we still going to look for her? She may have lied to us but she's in trouble and she needs our help," he replied. Kel nodded.

"Oh yes, please don't give up looking. I'll even come too," Thalia said. "I can pull something on quick."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Seaver asked.

"We are in a hurry-," Kel began.

"I have to come. You don't know the way there," Thalia said.

"The way where?" Neal asked.

"Kel you said you met Donion at the ball. If he ran into Razziel there's no doubt he would have taken her to my old home. He moved in with my father when Razziel ran away. Besides, my father should know she's ok." With that Thalia closed the door and quick as a flash changed into some breeches and tunic that were perfectly clean and a bit small.

"I hardly wear them," she said. "Never get the chance."

XXXXXXX

Emmy: Weeeeee! People are reading this! Please review and I'm sorry I haven't updated and if it sounded like I was mad at queen of sapphires I wasn't, and I'm sorry. I'm thankful for you guys correcting me!

Raven: I think you're hyper on Cap'n Crunch. R&R please.


End file.
